You Like What!
by Sammybailey666
Summary: Voldemort has turned the almighty Harry Potter gay. Much to Harry's horror when he arrives back to Hogwarts to find Lucius Malfoy as their New Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and he's looking mighty good to harry.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Master the Cauldrons ready" Wormtail whispered squeakily as Voldemort sat with fingers steepled in front of him an evil glint in his snake like eyes.

"Finalllly! Let us begin" he hissed getting up and gliding over to the center of the room where a cauldron stood in the middle of a strangely drawn circle with strange symbols sketched outside of it.

Voldemort gave a small chuckle as he peered down inside the cauldron with its foggy and murky contents swirled slowly.

"Wormtail! The ingredients now!" the dark lord hissed loudly causing Wormtail to give a fearful squeak as he hurried to a small cupboard near the door.

With hands shaking he came away with a small rectangular box wrapped in scarlet satin. "Y…Yes…M…Master I have everything you requested" still with hands shaking Wormtail removed the box from its covering and opened it, within it was a shiny lock of black hair and a single black rose its petal edged in red.

Voldemort gave a low hissing laugh a triumphant lipless smile plastered on his face "Welll Wormtail yoooou may be useful afteeer allll" he hissed.

"Y…Yes Master. Thank You kind. Generous Master" Wormtail sniveled bowing his head low.

"A lock of the Wizarding World's very own Harry Potter" a look of fury washed over Voldemort's face and quickly vanished as he picked up the lock of hair and dropped it into the simmering cauldron.

"And one Black Rose. The rarest flower that only blooms in the dark caves of Romania" he picked it up with the utmost carefulness and dropped it into the cauldron.

Wormtail watched at his frightful master who was now wearing a delighted smile as the cauldron's contents turned a neon purple.

"M...M…Master?" Wormtail dared to speak, Voldemort turned to him with an annoyed look "What is it you miserable rat" Wormtail cringed but continued on "Master what is exactly your plan…." He squeaked fearfully as his master glared.

"I only wished to know since the ingredients were so unusual….and very hard to acquire" he added as he shrank back under his Master's unwavering glare.

Wormtail surely reasoned he would be struck down for prying into his lord and master's personal affairs, but to his surprise Voldemort didn't seem to be in a strike the dead sort of mood.

Instead the air around him filled with evil mirth at the dark lord's amusement. "Well my dear Wormtail the answer to your inane question is simply: I am turning the Potter boy a hundred and ten percent gay!" Voldemort let out an evil laugh.

Wormtail's head shot up and his mouth shot down. "Pardon my lord?" Wormtail uttered in disbelieve "Gay sir?"

"Yes gay Wormtail the Wizarding World looks upon potter as the savior of their world, but what do you suppose they'll say when lil potter is boinking others of his own gender" Voldemort laughed once again.

"But Master isn't- '' Voldemort turned towards him and hissed "Shut up you little worm and get back to work!"

Wormtail squeaked in fear and clamped his mouth shut out of fear of his Master's wrath.

Little did the Dark Lord know is that Wormtail was fixing to point out that Lucius Malfoy had just been appointed as the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor?

And the only aspect of turning the Potter boy was that he would catch Lucius's attention and get hounded and possibly groped.

But, alas Wormtail said nothing as he went ahead to prepare a meal for his Master.


	2. Chapter 2

My First Yaoi…Yay! Hope ya'll like it!

6 Months Later:

"Boy! Get your ASS down here!" a voice bellowed from down stairs. Harry shot up violently throwing himself over the bed and going down tangled in his sheets with a painful THUD!

"Boy! Right Now!" the voice yelled again. Harry who gave a slight groaned and pulled himself up quickly untangling himself from his covers.

"Bullocks!" he muttered as he staggered into the hall drowsily. Harry then proceeded down the hallway shaking the cobwebs from his head. "Goddamnit Boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled louder.

"I'm comin! I'm comin!" Harry yelled back as he trotted down the stairs coming face to face with his uncle who had turned an interesting shade of purple.

"Yes Uncle" Harry sighed dragging a hand threw his hair, Vernon snarled as his hand came across Harry's face.

Harry bit down on his lip as tasted blood and the pain of his Uncle's slap almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Don't give me any lip boy!" Vernon snarled again. Harry closed his eyes against the rage and hate that threatened to boil over inside him.

"So sorry" Harry responded flatly his hand clenched behind his back. If he let his anger get a hold of him he would end up releasing magic tainted with anger and knowing his luck get balls deep in trouble with the Ministry of Magic.

Vernon gave a furious snort like the pig he was and eyed harry up and down. "What in bloody hell are you wearing boy" still looking at Harry's outfit.

Harry was dressed in a light green tank and a pair of daisy duke denim shorts that stopped just short of his inner thigh.

" I was in the yard working" which in Harry's defense wasn't a total lie he had been working until the neighbors son Andy came out the back door with no shirt, oiled abs, and swim trunks slung low on his hips.

Harry had almost died when he smiled, waved, and climbed over the fence to come and talk.

Harry folded his arms across his chest and tried to meet his Uncle's eyes. His heart started to race when he saw his Uncle eyeing him. "Oh! God he knows!" he thought.

A couple of months ago Harry had start to change physically and well…sexually. As in Harry no longer liked girls anymore. But he sure as hell felt like one….he felt sexy. Harry Potter never felt sexy in his life.

He started feeling different the day he woke up and his appearance was totally different. He no longer needed his glasses, his unruly hair had grown out past his shoulders in soft waves down to his back.

As an experiment he cut it but it grew back by the next morning. When he walked he noticed the very feminine sway of his hips and caught himself standing with his hand on his hip which was cocked to the side.

He also found himself wanting to buy cosmetics, but he didn't dare put any on around his Aunt and Uncle.

Harry now wore his long hair in a high ponytail with small braids spread throughout it, with his bangs artfully done to cover his scar.

Harry was brought back from his thoughts when his Uncle spoke "So you're a faggot". It took all harry had not to strike out and give his Uncle a good back hand across the face.

Instead Harry gave his Uncle a rebellious sneer "So what if I am". Another slap delivered from his Uncle rocked Harry so hard he went crashing into the side of the wall.

"Shut you filthy faggot mouth! I will not have back talk in this house you hear me!" he reached down and grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair. "Listen up you freak those freak friends sent a letter saying they would be dropping by in" he glanced at his watch "In the next hour…so get your shit together and get out…"

Harry gritted his teeth against the pain and managed to shake his head in understanding without another thought his Uncle let go of his hair by flinging him backwards.

With grumbled curses his Uncle waddled back down stairs to leave a hurt Harry to fend of his tears and get packed.

Harry placed his head in his hands and let hot tears cascade down his face "I just wish they all die" he whispered as he drug himself into his room and started to pack.

So darlings review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry glanced at his clock and figured he had time to take a five minute shower before he finished packing. When he finished outside earlier which included mowing the grass, pulling weeds in the garden, and washing Uncle Vernon's company car, Harry was all but exhausted and had fell into bed immediately upon coming into the house he had only been asleep for at least 20 minutes before Vernon had called him.

Harry clicked on his bathroom light and groaned when he saw his face. A purple bruise the size of his Uncle's hand splayed across his face.

"_I'm like the poster boy for abused children_" he thought hissing in pain as he gingerly prodded the bruise with his fingertips.

Harry reached up and quickly let his hair down its soft curls tickling his bare shoulders as I cascaded down.

He gave his face another once over "I can probably hide this with some concealer before they get here" he muttered to his self.

Harry got undressed and turned on the water which was ice cold. He loved cold showers.

He gritted his teeth as the icy water battered against his skin. Finally, getting used to it he grabbed he grabbed his coconut scented shampoo/body wash and quickly ran it over his body and threw his hair trying very hard not to rub his face when he went to clean it.

Ten minutes later harry sighed rinsed off and hurriedly climbed out of the tub, he couldn't help letting a smile grace his lips as he wrapped a towel around his hips.

His friends were coming to get him. Every year since he started attending Hogwarts him and his friends Ron and Hermione had decided they would spend the last remaining summer month at Ron's.

And knowing how bad Harry was treated they always tried to get him as quick as they could.

Harry quickly towel dried his hair and pulled on a pair of old faded jeans that had become too tight for his Aunt Petunia (which he had stolen out of the pile of clothes she had plan to throw away), they clung to him perfectly.

He snagged an old shirt with the sleeves cut of and put it up, next he messily threw his hair up. He surveyed himself in the bathroom mirror and sighed "Well this is good as it's gonna get" he said shaking his head.

Harry hurriedly snatched up what little clothes he had and stuffed them in an old duffle bag he bought from a thrift store down town.

His trunk and wand were locked downstairs in his old cupboards and eventually he would have to go down and pick the lock. He'd be damned if he beg his Uncle for the key.

Harry's hurt skipped a beat as he hear someone knocking on the door downstairs he peered out his bared windows and saw Ron and Hermione standing on the porch laughing at something.

"Oh crap their early!" he threw down his bag and quickly raced down the hallway and almost reached the bottom of the stairs but was late when his cousin Dudley opened the door.

"Who the bloody hell are you then?'' Dudley asked with a piggy snort (Like father like son) Harry thought with a sneer.

Hermione was the first to speak as she eyed him up and down with distaste "Where here to pick up Harry. Where friends from school" at that Dudley paled.

Harry sighed as he walked down the stairs as Dudley screamed "DAD!" at the top of his lungs.

Ron and Hermione gave each other a look and their eyes widen as they looked at Harry, Harry had to stifle a laugh as Ron's mouth dropped. They hadn't seen Harry's knew look.

"What the hell is it now!" his Uncle yelled as he came blundering around the corner. He stopped and a new shade of red was then discovered as he eyed Harry's friend.

"Dudley off to your room now" he hissed "But Dad-". "ROOM! Now1" he screamed pointing upstairs.

Ron and Hermione flinched at his voice but Harry did nothing but stare as Dudley hurriedly ran upstairs.

He turned back to look at Harry then at his friends "Now for you. Go get your stuff quickly and get out. I am tired of seeing your face already" Harry noticed Hermione's glare and Ron gripped her arm when she went to open her mouth.

"_Thank you Ron_" Harry thought with relief anything Hermione said would only make it worse and Harry was all but ready to leave.

Harry turned his back on his Uncle and gave his friends a smile "Give me a minute guys. Let me go get my bag" Hermione eyes narrowed as she clearly saw the bruise. She nudged Ron who turned red with anger "Yea mate you do that we'll wait right here".

Harry almost tripped up the stairs he hightailed it to his room and did a quick survey to make sure he had everything he was hallway down the hallway when he heard his Uncle Bellow in pain and Ron swear loudly.

His heart skipped a beat as he raced down stairs to see his friend standing over his Uncle rubbing his hand with satisfaction and his Uncle's nose bleeding, it looked broken.

Hermione had Ron by the arm and was pulling him from over the now unconscious man.

"Oh! For fucks sake's!" Harry groaned as he ran over and dug the cupboard key from his Uncle's pants pocket without looking he stepped over him and proceeded to unlock and grab his stuff.

"Why you go and punch him!?" Harry yelled as he dragged his trunk out of the small room. Hermione grabbed the other end of it.

They quickly ran out the house towards the Weasley's family car that could fly. "He called you a faggot boy and that he would knock you unconscious when you came back down" Harry gave a bitter laugh as he shoved his trunk in the back.

"Sounds like the greasy Git" Harry looked over as his Aunt and cousin came bawling and screaming out the house running towards him.

Harry and his two best friends laughed as they jumped in the car and watched their faces when it lifted off the ground and flew towards the clouds.

After a few minutes they all let out a sigh of relieve. Hermione turned to him from the passenger's side and gave him an appreciative look.

"What?" he asked. She raised a slim eyebrow "Don't what us. Spill what is up with the new look. I like" she laughed as she reached over and pulled a strand of his hair.

Harry smirked and flipped his long hair over his shoulder "Heh me too. Let's just say it's a long story and this year's gonna be fun".

Hermione grinned while Ron groaned he had enough excitement to last a life time.


	4. Chapter 4

Not even twenty minutes later Harry had not only explained to Ron and Hermione exactly what had happened concerning his appearance leading all the way up to why his Uncle struck him.

Ron had turned red around his ears with anger and Hermione had suggested they go back and let her and see if Harry's uncle liked his schlong dipped in honey and covered with fire ants.

Harry laughed with a thoughtful expression on his face, storing that suggestion away for later.

Not even a minute later Hermione whipped her wand out and pointed it at Harry's bruise that was now turning an ugly shade of bluish purple.

"Stay still" he complied and felt a tingling sensation as Hermione's spell spread across his face. Hermione handed him a small compact mirror from her purse.

"Thank you so much girl!" Harry gushed as he smoothed his fingers over his now clear skin.

"Soooo Harry no offense mate, but are you gay?" Ron asked and received a hard pinch from Hermione.

"Ow! What you do that for?!" he whined rubbing his arm.

Harry laughed, "It's alright Herms and yes Ron I am a 110% gay and utterly fabulous".

Ron said nothing for a few moments and then snorted "I knew there was another reason we were best friends".

Harry arched an eye brow "And pray tell what that is?"

Ron gave him a huge grin over his shoulder "I thought it was obvious. I'm just so bloody hot you couldn't resist".

Harry and Hermione shot each other a significant look and they both busted out laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"It's not that funny" Ron grumbled when they were still laughing five minutes later.

An hour later the Burrow came into sight and Harry smiled and was practically squirming to be out the car, and inside what he classified as a second home from Hogwarts.

As Ron landed and stopped the car announcing their arrival by blaring the horn. Harry could see everyone come running excitedly out the house.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep "What if they think I am a freak" he thought miserably.

Almost as if by reading his mind Hermione turned and gave him a smile that most people never got to see, a smile that said no matter what I am here. "They all love you harry and they will accept you no matter what you tell them".

Ron turned and gave him a light punch on the shoulder as if to say I am with you to the end. Harry returned the gesture and then gave Hermione a small kiss on the forehead that seemed to surprise her a little.

He climbed out the car and was instantly smothered by Mrs. Weasley's ample bosom.

"Oh! Harry I am just so glad you here!" she hugged him so hard Harry was sure he heard his spine snap just a little.

"Come! You must be starving you poor dear" forgetting Harry was slowly suffocating in her huge breast she turned dragging Harry with her to yell at the twins and welcome Hermione too.

At this time Harry could not breathe and was trying to say so but was thwarted once more by Molly Weasley's upper extremities.

"Oi! Mum I think Harry's fixing to pass out" George said laughing. He gasped as sweet air flooded his lungs.

"Harry! Your hair it's so long!" Harry flipped his bangs out his eyes and smiled.

"Yea…look like a right chic, doesn't he" Fred said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Shut it Fred I personally think Harry looks amazing" Ginny piped up a small blush covering her cheeks.

Hermione came to the rescue and turned to who was now fussing over Harry's hair.

"Miss. Weasley I was wondering if I could get a snack. I haven't had anything since Ron came and got me" Mrs. Weasley almost looked horrified at neglecting a child who was hungry.

She immediately rushed Hermione in to feed her. Harry sighed in relieve and squeaked in surprise as the Weasley children horded around him and eyed him suspiciously.

"Ok spill it pretty boy" Fred said as he tugged at Harry's bangs "Yea what's with the new look" George asked tugging at Harry's ponytail.

Ginny with hands on hips and shyness gone looked up at him with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Hey you gits lay off him he just got here!" Ron tried to pull Harry from their grasps.

Harry laughed and swatted their hands away "Ok honeys let Goethe of the hair and all will be explained".

Harry summarized his story taking only two minutes and completely leaving the part out about his uncle.

The twins looked at him with disbelieving eyes "So you're gay?" they asked the same. "No I am a glitter fairy who just so happens to think cocks are pretty". Ron and the others couldn't help their selves as they busted out laughing.

Fred and George each slung an arm over Harry's shoulder "Whatever floats you boat fairy" Fred said as they walked.

"Yea we know were tempting just try to control yourself when you see are gorgeous hard rock bodies" George whispered wickedly in Harry's ear.

Harry laughing pushed and flicked them off "See George his infatuations already started".

Ginny giggled as she walked pass them into the house probably going to save Hermione who was probably being stuffed with sweets.

Harry smiled as he tried to kick George in his ass but missed. "Come on you weirdoes we have to help mum set the table" said racing inside.

The twins raced inside still laughing and Harry could not help but keep smiling as he took a deep breath and walked inside.

He was just so happy. He was finally home.


	5. Chapter 5

4 Weeks later:

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron yelled as he ran down the hall way with three letters clutched in his hand and one already ripped open.

"Ron! Hermione! You guys have got to read th-" Ron's voice trailed off as he ran out to the back yard and the scene before him made him freeze in his tracks and for a full 2 seconds Ron Weasley actually started to question his sexuality.

_**Shake your money maker  
Like somebody about to pay you  
I see you on my radar  
don't you act like you afraid of  
Shh...  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey  
Shake your **__**money maker**__**  
Like somebody boutta pay you  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this **__**money**__**  
Like - ey ey ey**_

Hermione and Ginny watched with delight and eyes wide as Harry swiveled his hips to the music. His body swayed to the sound of the beat his face slightly flushed.

His long hair swirled around him like a black waterfall as he dipped down and gracefully slid to his knees and rapidly began to pop his ass out.

Fred and George watched with a slight blush and hooted and cat called when Harry stood up and started to run his hands down his body.

_**Shake shake shake your money maker  
Like you were shaking it for some paper  
Took your mama 9 months to make you  
Might as well shake what you mama gave you**_

You ... you looking good in them jeans  
I _**bet**__** you look even better with me in between  
I keep my mind on my money, money on my mind  
But yous a hell of a distraction when you shake your behind  
I got j.o. on my right side pourin some cups  
My whole hood is to my left and they ain't giving a fuck**_

So feel free to get loose and get carried away  
So by tomorrow you forgot what you was saying today  
But don't forget about this feeling that I'm making you get  
And all the calories you burn from me making you sweat  
The mile high points you earn when we taking my jet  
And how everywhere you turn I'll be making you wet.

The music blaring from a small boom box sitting on the ground near Harry. He strutted towards the picnic table and grabbed Hermione and Ginny's hand.

They giggled furiously as the guys watched in surprise as they started to dance. "I didn't even know Hermione could dance…much less Ginny". Ron thought his face a bright red as he watched Hermione drop it low and pop it.

Ginny followed her lead and Harry pulled her up and Hermione got behind them and they started to grind to the beat.

George and Fred looked like they set foot into the best wet dream of their lives. Ron caught Harry's eye and lifted the stack of letters and grinned.

He moved away and turned the radio off and motioned for the others to come with him. Fred and George groaned "Bloody hell Ron you couldn't wait just 5 more minutes".

"Yea what gives Ron" Fred moaned. Ron sneered "I doubt anyone wants to watch you two jizz yourself".

Harry laughed as they walked up "Are those the letters from Hogwarts?" Ron nodded grinning "You won't believe it" he said as he handed everyone their letters.

Harry opened his letter as he leaned against the picnic table chewing his lower lip. "If he was a girl I would've bent him over that table already" Ron thought a light blush staining his cheeks.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ Hogwarts the school of Witchcraft & Wizardry is happy to inform you that the students of Hogwarts are no longer required to wear their normal school robes and are allowed to dress appropriately in their regular clothes. If one should still wish to wear said school uniform they may do so. This decision was approved by Albus Dumbledore on the grounds the students need more room to express themselves. The Headmaster trust the students to know to dress appropriately and above all enjoy themselves with this new rule._

_ Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Harry grinned as he looked up from the letter. Hermione and Ginny squealed in delight and began to jump up and down in excitement. "Oh hell yea…can anyone say clothes shopping!" Harry looked over at the guys who groaned together.

"You will live you big babies" Harry laughed as he, Hermione, and Ginny linked arms and walked to the house to go get ready to head towards Diagon Alley.

"Get the car ready!" Ginny yelled over her shoulder. The three broke down in giggles, the guys looked at each other "Is it just me are do they seem I don't know…" Ron trailed off. George sighed "What you see there little brother is girls becoming women". "And what about harry then?" Fred questioned.

George shrugged and peered over his shoulder at the raven locked boy walked into the house "Hell if I know but knowing Harry it'll probably be something….I couldn't tell ya if that's a good or bad thing".

Ron sighed "Again knowing Harry it's a high possibility both."

Okay Darlings sorry this chapters so short it'll be longer the next chapter. So ya'll no the drill Review….Review…..Review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry! Hurry up! We're going shopping not trying to win a beauty contest!" Hermione yelled from down stairs.

Harry made a face as he finally finished outlining his emerald eyes with a black eyeliner pencil, and smiled with satisfaction when he viewed the finished product. It made his eyes look more feline and really made his eyes pop.

"Harry Come On!" Harry pursed his lips as he grabbed a clear tube of lip gloss and smeared it on his lips with the tip of his fingers.

"I am coming you bloody harpy!" harry yelled back as tucked the lip gloss back in Ginny's makeup bag.

"_Note one potter buy your own makeup while in Diagon Alley_" he thought to himself as he rose from his seat and gave himself a once over as he turned to the left and then the right to get a better look at himself.

He shot himself a small smile in the mirror hanging behind Ginny's door. Ginny had given him a pair of her old jeans that were dark blue with holes at the knees.

And they showed if his lithe form even better than the jeans he had snatched from his aunt. A grey V-neck and old sneakers completed the outfit.

"HARRY!" harry flinched as all five of his friends yelled up the stairs, he grabbed his wand of the table as he ran out the door and down the stairs.

"About bloody time. I swear you take longer than any chic mate" Ron groaned as he dug the keys out of his pants pockets.

Fred and George nodded their agreement as the followed Ron out to the car, Harry smirked and grabbed his bag off the table.

Hermione and Ginny already had their purses slung over their shoulders and grinned at him with excitement.

Harry grinned back "Ok ladies who's ready to do a little shopping?" Harry fished his coin purse from his bag and checked to make sure he had his key to his fault down at Gringotts.

"And of course it's all on me" Ginny and Hermione stared at him with wide eyes "We couldn't possibly let you" Ginny began but was cut off with a sharp wave from Harry.

"Look I refuse to accept no as an answer so you two hoochies just gonna have to deal…understand" Harry said as he arched an eyebrow and copped a pouty expression.

Ginny looked over at Hermione for some help, she just shrugged her shoulders and grinned as a horn blared outside.

"Oi! You guys coming or not!" Ron yelled as he beeped the horn again.

Harry rolled his eyes and slung his bag over his shoulder as they walked outside and climbed into the car.

An hour later Harry and the others groaned and climbed out the car near the pub they had to enter to get to the Alley.

Ginny groaned and popped her back "Were did you learn to fly a car Ron from monkeys" Harry snorted as Fred helped him out the car while George helped Hermione.

"Let's hurry up and get going through the pub over with" Harry shuddered his hated it, the first time Hagrid had brought him there he had met Professor Quirell and that had ended in a total freaking disaster.

Ron held open the door as they walked in the pub. The cigar smoke hit them like a brick wall and Ginny started to cough.

Hermione made a face "How can anyone breathe in this?"

Harry said nothing as he looked around not caring whose eyes he met as he walked through the fog of smoke that surrounded them.

He could feel eyes on him as he strutted towards the back door that lead outside to a brick wall that was the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Harry took a deep breath as he finally reached outside "Thank God. I thought I was going to suffocate in that smog" Hermione wheezed as she cleared her throat.

"Me too. Did you see how they everyone in there was staring at Harry like he had a second head or something".

"Like I care. They probably were wondering how anyone could possibly be this good looking" Harry said cocking his hip and flipping his hair.

Ron snorted and begun to laugh as he tapped the brick wall "Pretty Vain aren't you mate?"

Harry grinned in pleasure and his eyes grew wide as he surveyed the ongoing activity of Diagon Alley.

He linked arms with Ron and laughed "Well if the shoe fits then wear it…and if not throw that bitch

Out and find one that does".

The others laughed while they also linked arms, Hermione with Fred and Ginny with George as they

Stepped onto the street and headed towards the new mall that sat at the corner near Olivander's shop.

Lucius's P.O.V

Lucius Malfoy sighed in annoyance as he and his son walked through the flames out onto Diagon

Alley. Draco had been complaining since he left the manor "Why in bloody hell do I need to go

clothes shopping for muggle clothes….Dumbledore the old coot's finally lost his marbles".

Lucius couldn't really argue with his son on that note "_Draco's right the old fool making purebloods _

_Walk around in muggle clothes is completely absurd_" he thought as he sneered.

"Draco will you shut up already. You are a Malfoy so quit complaining it does not become your

Status. And believe me I am as unhappy as you are, because if you remember I have to purchase

Myself a set of that muggle trash as well".

Draco snapped his mouth shut as his father's words, that was right his father had accepted the

Defense against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts and now because of Dumbledore's utterly insane

Ruling the teachers of Hogwarts were required to dress in muggle clothing as well.

It took all Lucius had not to slap Narcissa when she had read Draco's letter and raised three different

Types of hell of how their precious son and her husband would not be caught dead in that muggle

Trash.

After another hour of mind numbing bitching his usually calm demeanor finally snapped "If_ you _

_Open your Mouth one more time Narcissa I swear to you I will curse it shut for the next couple of days. _

_Do you understand me?"_

She had went pale so quickly Lucius was sure the silly bitch would pass out right then and there.

Surprisingly she didn't but closed her mouth with held high and walked out the room his son watched

The whole scene with an air of boredom.

Lucius Malfoy hated his wife with a passion after the birth of their son he had not touched her since.

But Narcissa didn't' seem to mind she thought she had him fooled but he knew the names of every one

Of her lovers and in the grand scheme of things he didn't really care. She had her lovers and he had

His. The whole wizarding world knew that Lucius Malfoy preferred men over women and that the

Marriage with Narcissa was nothing but a front to keep up with appearances.

Lucius glanced over at his son. He loved Draco with everything he had and he knew his son felt the

Same way but not once had they voiced it to one another.

Things like showing emotion like love for one another were not common of pureblood wizarding

Families and sadly he followed that tradition.

"Are you bloody joking!?" Lucius looked at his son who was staring across the street at something

With eyes wide and his mouth halfway open.

"How they hell did that slimy Git get a girlfriend…t...that looks like that!" Lucius arched an elegant

Eyebrow and followed his son's eyes.

Across the street walking towards the new wizarding mall that held muggle clothing were six

Teenagers all looking like couples as they walked with arms linked.

He noticed that half of them were that muggle loving idiot Arthur Weasley's children. All bright red

Hair and freckles. One was talking to a bushy brown hair girl who threw her head back and

Laughed at something he said, he presumed the other girl with the red hair was the younger sister to

All three boys.

What made him almost lose his breathe was the person with her arms linked with the youngest

Weasley boy.

She was literally breathtakingly beautiful with raven black hair that looked almost blue when the sun

Hit it and it was pulled back in a high pony tail and even then it barely stopped before her ass, which

Was rounded like a perfect peach.

Her skin was the soft color of cream and looked just as soft, he could not see her face as she dipped

Her head and whispered something in the boys ear that made him pull back laughing and turn back to

The twin red hairs and say something that caused both boys to blush and the girls to double over

Laughing. "Again how does a filthy brat like that get something like that?!" Draco sneered as he

Crossed his arms over his chest.

Lucius was just about to comment when the brown haired girl ran up and gripped the girl's long locks

And gave a sharp tug and danced out of the way as she turned laughing trying swat at the girl.

"What the fuck! Potter!" if Draco's mouth was hanging down earlier it was practically hitting the

Pavement as he caught sight of the young man's face.

Lucius heart almost seemed to jump to his throat as he viewed the young man's face. No longer was

He wearing those hideous tapped glasses and baggy clothes. Eyes like glowing emeralds graced his

Pale face that was graced with cupid bow lips that shone pick in the light. A beautiful smile graced his

Mouth. From this distance he could make out how bangs covered the scar on his forehead. Tight jeans

And V-neck shirt clung to him like a second skin that showed of his well-toned body and bottom.

"Dear gods when did that brat get so fucking hot" he thought he continued to stare until they all

Walked through the doors of the mall.

"Draco close your mouth and quit gawking we have things to do" Draco shook his head in wonder and

Closed his mouth he was utterly speechless.

Lucius felt almost the same way his son did "Hmm so the boy who lived has finally grown up" he

Thought smirking as he imagined his self-running his hands through raven locks.


	7. Chapter 7

The curtain of the dressing room snapped open and Hermione walked out to Harry and Ginny's total amusement wearing an ankle length denim skirt that fell straight with a long sleeved yellow blouse.

"Honey Child what the hell are you wearing?" Harry asked in horror as he took in her appearance.

Ginny said nothing but covered her mouth to hide the smile that surely would have turned into a laugh at Harry's antics if she wasn't careful.

"What?" she said "I think it's cute"

"Yea for a virgin school teacher!" Harry ducked as a hanger came flying at his head.

"Yep defiantly. See your getting the attitude of a prude already" this time Ginny did laugh and ignored the glare Hermione sent her way.

"Ok. what do you suggest?" without miss a beat Harry leaned over and junked a yellow piece of clothing her way.

Hermione looked at it dubiously and shrugged as she went back into the dressing room.

Harry smiled and continued to flip through the clothes on the rack "Oh that is just too cute" he thought as he threw a leather vest with silver drawings stitched on both sides.

"Hey Harry what you think" he turned and saw Ginny lift up a green halter top and diamond studded capris.

"Yes it will go great with your hair go try it on" Ginny smiled and bounced into the dressing room.

"You have got to be joking Harry its way too short" Harry whistled as Hermione came strutting out the dressing room.

The yellow halter top sundress was just the right shade of yellow that made Hermione's summer tan glow and it just short of her thigh. Her brown hair looked amazing with the color of the dress.

"Oh! Hermione you look amazing" he went over and handed her a pair of wedge high heeled sandals.

Hermione blushed with pleasure and Ginny came out looking like she was ready to go clubbing "Damn Ginny where have you been hiding that body" Ginny blushed and gave a little turn.

Harry looked up both his friends up and down with an appreciate gaze. "You two look amazing. The boys won't know what hit em when we show up".

"Well I'll be right back I'm going to go look at a pair of shoes for this outfit" Harry nodded and walked into the dressing room.

"Hey Harry I'll be back I'm going with Ginny". "Okay try not to get lost" Harry yelled smirking.

"Ha-ha Harry you funny bitch" he could hear the sarcasm almost dripping from Ginny's tongue.

"Now let's fix this mess" He thought as he stared at his reflection.

Lucius P.O.V

Draco came out the muggle dressing room wearing pair of muggle khaki's and forest green button up green shirt. He went to the mirror and surveyed himself, Lucius nodded in approval. Draco smiled and glanced out the corner of his eye.

A comical expression seized his face and he turned to stare at whatever caught his eye. Lucius turned to see two girls with arms linked and headed towards what look like the shoes part of the store.

A light blushed spread across his cheeks as he stared down the one in the yellow dress.

"Isn't that potter's muggle born friend and that Weasley girl?" Lucius looked back at his Son who was biting his lip nervously smoothing his hair back.

A light bulb suddenly blinked into life inside Lucius's head "Ahhh I get it now" he smirked as he continued to study his son.

His son had a crush on the girl no wonder he always seemed to bring her up every time an opportunity arose to complain about her to someone.

Lucius Malfoy contrary to popular believe didn't share the view of eradicating muggle born witches and wizards. He long ago stopped caring about that, the magical world was changing and he did not intend to be left behind.

"Draco" he drawled in a flat voice. Draco jumped at being caught staring at the brown haired beauty, "If you wish to talk to her then go. I won't tell your mother" Draco looked at his father in surprise and the nodded and gave his father a small smile.

Draco ran off to find the girls and Lucius stood up and gave a small smirk If Narcissa ever found out that Draco was even attempting to talk to a muggle born witch she would probably have a heart attack. "_Maybe I'll tell Narcissa after all_".

"Now let's go find Potter" he drawled to himself a slow predatory smile formed on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was a little startled when he caught himself slipping into a light depression. The scars the marked his body were paler then his own skin and stood out horribly.

They were the result of his Uncle's frequent rages when he was a child. Vernon Dursley hated his nephew the minute his saw him on that doorstep and the older Harry got the more his was reminded that he was the shame of the household.

The scars crossed at odd angles on his back and chest made by a leather belt with tiny metal studs woven into the heavy fabric.

Harry lost count of how many times he stayed awake in sheer agony at the cuts, almost no original skin showed beneath skin on his right side. It was a tender spot and his uncle had enjoyed exploring them with his belt.

Harry touched his face, his Uncle never dared hit him in his face or anywhere someone could easily see.

He sighed it didn't really matter at this point he had decided he wouldn't be going back to that house anytime soon.

Damned be the Ministry, Dumbledore, or anyone else who thought it was the best place for him.

He rubbed his scar on his for head "_I'll freaking walk up right to Voldemort himself and call him daddy before I ever set foot back in the hell hole_" and Harry meant every word.

He heard light footsteps approaching and quickly stripped off the pants he tried on "Hey one of you hoochies hand me that hanger with the lacy thing on it" he could her one of them walk over to his chair pick up the hanger.

Next minute he smiled as he began to get dress "You guys won't me when I tell you I am hotter than a whore's pussy in a pepper patch in this outfit" Harry grinned as he looked himself up and down.

The outfits shirt was black fishnet shirt that hung off one shoulder, Harry added a second layer underneath by putting on a black tank top. The shorts came up to mid-thigh and were a dark denim. 4

Harry blew his bangs out of his eyes and blew himself a kiss in the mirror. He bent down and picked up the black pumps he grabbed before he had gotten dressed and slipped them on his feet.

"Oh damn if this pumps ain't what a bitch order!" he giggled.

He gave himself one last look over and bounced squealed happily "_I look so damn good. I wonder if they could ring it up if I handed them the tags_".

Harry dramatically flung open the door and spun around and dropped it low making his hair fly around him.

He came back up slowly a cocked his hip and proceeded to slap his ass and laugh.

"Now bitches go ahead and admit you have never seen someone as fine as this".

"I can honestly say I have not" I deep silken voice sounded behind him.

Harry almost lost his balance as he spun around.

Lucius Malfoy former Death Eater sat with long legs crossed with his cane across his lap with a smirk on his lips.

His silver gray eyes slowly traveling up and down Harry's body.

"Shiiiit"was the only word that echoed through Harry's head.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucius's jaw almost dropped when the dressing room door flew open and Harry dressed in series of clothes that made Lucius right then and there throw him on the ground and begged to be taken.

What added on to Lucius's amazement is when harry dropped it low with an ass was out of this world and came back up slowly and suddenly smacked it.

"Oh Gods help me" he thought as he became semi hard.

When he had spoken the beautiful black haired young man spun around so quickly that Lucius was afraid he would break his ankle but the movement almost seemed graceful and catlike.

The boy had went pale when he saw Lucius sitting there in one of the dressing room chairs looking like damn good in a pair of black slacks and long sleeved black button up shirt.

A light bush spread across Harry's cheeks "_Oh God I just dropped it low and smacked my ass right in front of Lucius Malfoy's face_"

Harry fighting his blush opened his mouth to speak "I would say it's nice to see you but that would be lying"

Harry gave a bright eat- shit- and- die grin flipping his hair over his shoulder.

Lucius Malfoy stood up in one long graceful movement and Harry noticed just how tall he was and how his broad his shoulders were.

"Well aren't you cheeky potter" the smirk on Lucius's face seemed to get bigger as he positioned himself right in front of Harry who took an unconscious step back.

"Suppose I am. So what can I help you with Malfoy" Lucius hid a shudder. The boy had an attitude on him that was sure.

"I would think you'd show more respect to your betters" Lucius let the smirk fall of his lips

Harry actually snorted "Oh Honey you barking up the wrong tree with that crap. I show respect to the people I like. Not the people who try to kill me"

Harry eyes widened a little bit as the words left his mouth "Oh shit" he thought as he took another step back.

Lucius watched the beautiful boy in front of him and noted with approval as something dangerous crept into the boy's eyes as he found himself in a corner.

Harry felt his back hit the back of the dressing room door and something all the times his Uncle backed him into a wall or corner raced paced his eyes and a little sliver of fear coursed down his spine.

And that pissed him off more than anything. "_I was having a nice time and here is bloody Lucius bloody Malfoy fucking everything up by attacking like an ass_"

"Back it up Malfoy before I really get angry and believe me you wouldn't like what I'd do" Harry voice came out strong and flat.

He did not flinch as Lucius placed his head against the wall on both sides of Harry's head with cane hanging from the crook of his arm.

Harry's heart started to beat hard and fast in his chest. Lucius leaned close to Harry's face lips almost touching and licked his lips slowly.

Harry gave a small start as Lucius's tongue gently touched his "You never know. I like to try new things"

Harry's could tell his face was on fire and Harry felt his body move on its own and let his lips trail to the others man ear and whisper "Heh sorry but I'm not up to teaching an old dog new tricks" and with that Harry unfolded his arms and pushed with all his strength and sent Lucius Malfoy reeling from him.

Lucius was actually rendered speechless as Harry's words all he could do was shudder with eagerness as the soft pink lips trailed against his cheek and to his ear.

Then all of sudden he felt himself staggering back as Harry pushed him, he caught his balance and turned to face Harry who stood there with arms still crossed by his wand rolling between his fingers.

"Again it was an absolute bitch talking to you but I and my friends are late to meet her brothers for lunch. And honestly you're boring me"

Lucius surprised himself and Harry by busting out laughing. Harry shivered as Lucius's laugh rolled over him like smooth velvet.

"Well aren't you quit the prize potter" he laughed causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

All of a sudden they both turned their heads as a loud slap sounded through the store and a loud voice yelled "OH YOU ARROGANT PRICK BASTARD!"

Harry watched in amazement as a furious Hermione walking back towards the dressing room with a laughing Ginny behind her.

A shocked Draco Malfoy behind them his pale face marred with a red handprint.


	10. Chapter 10

"YOU ARE THE MOST POMPOUS IDIOTIC BOY I HAVE EVER MET!" Hermione was furious her wavy brown hair flying all around her and yellow dress flowing.

Harry and Lucius looked at each other and Harry had to stifle a laugh as Draco almost tripped over his own feet.

Lucius sighed "_Just when it was getting somewhere_"

Harry slipped his wand in back pocket and ran to Hermione. Ginny was holding on to her arm trying to pull her back.

"Well you don't have to be a total bitch" Draco sneered. Lucius sighed in annoyance "_Draco I love you but you are an idiot_" he thought as he suppressed the urge to slap his forehead.

Harry jumped in front of Hermione as she went to slap Draco again, he caught her hand "Chill sweetie we don't need to blow up here" Harry whispered in her ear.

"I don't care the little pervert needs a swift kick in the dick and what little balls he does have" Ginny snorted so loud Harry couldn't help but grin.

"No wonder you can't get a boyfriend you stupid bitch" Hermione growled and almost knocked Harry on his ass.

He managed to keep his footing in his heels as he and Ginny pushed Hermione back. "Damn bitch how you get so strong" Harry breathed panted he was getting tired and annoyed.

"OH YOU ARE SUCH A PIG YOU LIMP DICK BASTARD!" Hermione scrambled and Draco stumbled back as the crazy brunette tried to wrap her hands around his neck.

Harry glared at Lucius who was standing there leaning on his cane in amusement "Hey how about getting your son old man!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow "Old Man? Again you are a cheeky thing"

Harry sneered "Oh kiss my ass you pompous jerk and get your son or I'll turn her lose and believe you me she will curse his ass into next week!"

Lucius eyed the girl who was trying to climb over harry and the red-haired girl laughing but at the same time holding onto the young girl by her waist "_What the hell did Draco say to her_" he wondered in amusement.

Draco stared at Hermione in wonder and amazement her brown hair swirled around her sun kissed shoulder the yellow dress she wore had bunched up and he got a generous look of her thighs.

He had meant to try to talk to her but the minute he opened his mouth he always seemed to insult her or her intelligence.

Draco Malfoy never had any problem getting who he wanted but when it came to the book smart witch he didn't understand why he got all tongue tied and nasty.

Lucius pulled grabbed his son by the upper arm and sneered at the three friends "Keep your pet on a leash next time potter or I will throw you and them in detention for the next month"

At that the three friends stopped all their struggling and gave Lucius a confused look.

"What the hell are you talking about old man?" Harry asked as he let Hermione go, she had finally calmed down and was smoothing down her clothes.

Lucius's eye twitched at being called old man but he ignored it then Draco spoke up sneering "That's right potter. My father just accepted the Defense against the Dark Arts position at school"

Harry could visibly see Ginny shudder as her eyes went wide "You're joking?!" she swore fiercely.

"That's right brat and I doubt you knight and shining armor is gonna be much help since he looks more comfortable in girl clothing then armor"

Harry was finally getting angry. He turned towards Draco with a small smile "Jealous much sweetheart cause I can assure you this year is gonna be different and believe I won't be taking your shit" He glanced up at Lucius and looked straight into his eyes.

"Regardless if your Daddy's there or not" Draco turned red in anger as Harry backed up and smirked.

The look that Harry had given him sent shivers all through his body but instead of reacting he placed a powerful hand on Draco's arm as he reached for his wand.

"Let's go Draco we still have things to do you can play with your little friends later" Lucius grinned baring teeth "And maybe I can play too "he thought as he swept his son away still grinning.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, his heart felt like it was going to give out it had not stop beating hard since Lucius Malfoy showed up.

He turned towards Hermione and Ginny who looked like they just ran a marathon.

"Well ladies we're fucked" he said as he strutted back to the dressing room to put on his regular clothes back on.

"You can say that again" Ginny muttered as she and Hermione followed Harry's lead.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron, George, and Fred couldn't believe their eyes as they watched Harry, Ginny, and Hermione walk around the corner carrying a crap load of bags.

Hermione had at least five bags, Ginny six, and harry had the most carrying a total of ten different bags all from different stores.

"Blimey Harry did you buy everything in the mall" George laughed as he eyed the bags.

Harry breathing hard from the strain on his arms from all the bags blew a strand of hair from his eyes and gave him a weak glare "If I wasn't so tired I would try shooting you a friendly gesture by middle finger. But a simple fuck you will have to do for now"

George grinned and Fred snorted "Love you to mate. What's wrong it looks like you guys ran a marathon?"

All three friends groaned as they threw down their bags and sat down at a table next to the three brothers.

Ginny went and explained what had happened earlier and Harry jumped in and explained also what had happened to him.

Ron almost cried in joy as Hermione told how she had bitch slapped Draco in the face.

"Oh Hermione marry me!" he said and playfully lunged for her, she laughed and pushed him off her "Oh please the sleazy Git deserved it"

"That reminds me. What did he say to you?" Harry asked and Ginny snorted.

Hermione turned red in embarrassment or anger, harry couldn't really tell.

Ginny leaned closer to the group and motioned them forwards "It's not what he said, it's what he did"

The group all looked at each other in confusion except Hermione who hid her face in the palms of her hands.

"He slapped her ass and told her how would she like to take a ride on a real stallion" Ginny whispered and Hermione groaned.

Harry was the first one to double over laughing "Ahhh honey child! You lie he didn't!"

"Oh the poor sod no wonder he almost got beat" Ron sighed.

George and Fred nodded in solemn agreement.

"He did!" Ginny laughed "And I swear you should have saw Hermione's face. Before I could even blink she had already turned around and knocked the dog spit out of his ass"

Harry continued to howl with laughter and almost fell out of his seat.

Hermione still red glared at him "Oh shut it you skanky hoe!"

That caused everyone to start laughing.

"Why don't you tell everyone what you did in front of Lucius Malfoy" Harry stopped laughing and a bright blush spread across his cheeks.

"Oh that's low" he groaned.

The boys looked at him with eye brows raised "Come on now mate. The girl's got us curious"

Upon hearing how he dropped it low and smacked his ass caused his friends to bust out laughing and continued to for the next five minutes.

Harry scowled and flicked them all of with both hands.

"Chill mate" Fred gasped as he wiped the tears from his eyes "To be honest I'm not surprised Lucius Malfoy hit on you"

Harry snorted "Please he didn't hit on me"

Hermione and Ginny pinned him with a look "Whatever you know he did"

"Again bitches think they know everything" Harry said through gritted.

Hermione and Ginny grinned at him and batted their eyelashes dramatically.

"And what do you mean your surprised" Harry said suspiciously. He felt like he wasn't getting the whole picture.

"Please the whole wizarding world knows Lucius Malfoy likes boinking men. No offense" Fred said and shrugged his shoulders.

Harry pinned him with a look "Your lying he's married to Narcissa and she's like Sirius's cousin or some shit like that"

"Back then pureblood wizarding marriages were arranged and at the time the Malfoy's and Blacks were the most prominent wizarding families back in the day. So it wouldn't be unusual for them to get married" Hermione explained.

Ginny nodded in agreement and added " Everyone knows that the two can't stand each other but it's said that Narcissa fights tooth and nail to stay married to Lucius for the very fact since you cleared Sirius's name he's had her and Bellatrix disowned"

Harry shook his head as if to say so what.

"In other words mate Narcissa is dead broke and it's said she has expensive tastes and to live her life of luxury she needs money and that Malfoy has a lot of"

Harry finally understood "Oh now I see. So to keep all her pretty things she has to play the little trophy wife and spread her legs whenever Malfoy wants"

George snorted "She spreading them all right but rumors say not for Malfoy"

Harry made a face "Damn that's a bitch. No wonder Draco's an ass."

Hermione scowled "I don't care why he acts like an ass. All I know is that he is one"

Ginny grinned and looked away "Yea and he likes yours quite a bit"

Ginny ducked as Hermione tried to pop her behind the head.

Harry laughed "If I were you friend I go for it cause don't you like horses"

The boys laughed until they turned read. Harry jumped up as Hermione aimed a kick at him from under the chair.

"Come on you idjits. It's fixing to be five and Mum wants us home for supper before five thirty" still laughing they walked out to the car and climbed in after they managed to stuff all their bags into the back of the trunk.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry panted loudly as he dragged a huge suitcase behind him down the aisle of the Hogwarts express his friends looking at him with amused expressions.

A one point harry had stopped and glared at them "You know you guys could help a bitch out here"

Ginny giggled and coughed failing miserably trying to cover it up "Nah. You look like you got it friend"

Harry glared and flicked her off and continued to drag his luggage looking for an empty apartment, the boys had gotten on the train before them and had not saved them a seat.

So now the girls and harry were left to roam the train trying to find a place to sit. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes and sighed as they watched Harry turtle walk in his heels and tried to carry his huge suitcase he just had to have.

For the next hour every time harry slammed open an apartment door the guys stared at him in amazement and the girls would squealed and jump him and tried to talk or ask him about his hair or clothes and some were even brave enough to ask him if he was gay to which harry would giggle and ask them what they thought.

Finally the last group of giggling girls told them there was an empty cart at the very end of the train and they blushed when harry swore happily and hugged them.

"Thank you gods!" harry exclaimed as they came to the end apartment and sighed groaning as he stood straight.

He felt his back pop and groaned "That's what you get for bringing every outfit you own and half the makeup from the beauty store in Diagon Alley"

He made a face at her and slammed the door open and stumbled as he launched his huge suitcase in before him and almost shouted in surprise when he came face to face with Lucius Malfoy who looked up from a book in surprise and then smirked as he snapped it shut.

Draco jumped and swore as bloody freaking harry potter staggered through the apartment doors looking Draco hated to admit _damn good_.

He glanced over at his father who had been reading something and the minute potter came barging in snapped it shut immediately and smirked.

Harry could feel his heart going into over drive and a light blush spread over his face but the memory of what transpired last week ran through his mind and apparently it came full force to Hermione's who turned red and grabbed harry by the cuff of his shirt and Ginny's arm and pulled them back almost causing harry to fall "Oh You Can Forget This Shit Right Now!".

Lucius sighed as the brown hair girl pulled the delectable looking Harry out the apartment who was clearly surprised at being yanked "Oi! Hermione chill I just bought this shirt!"

Draco looked at his father and made a face as he shrugged "One of these days you really must tell me what you said to the girl"

Draco let his head fall in his palms as he blushed.

"I refuse to go anywhere that little creep!" Hermione whispered hotly as harry managed to wiggle out of her grasp.

Ginny had dug her feet down and caused Hermione to stagger but stop nonetheless "Will you calm down where else are we going to stay. We are like a good two hours away from the school"

Harry snorted and smoothed down his wrinkled clothes "I'm actually with Hermione on this one. I don't think I can sit next to Lucius-I-Must-Undress-You-With-My-Eyes Malfoy. No thank you"

"Oh come on you two I am tired and it's not like you have to interact with them" Ginny sighed in annoyance.

"Not gonna happen" they said together in a huff.

Ginny scowled "ok then. Oh harry wait a minute where is your suitcase and oh dear Hermione did I mention I snuck your diary in Harry's suitcase in I which I'm sure if you two don't head back the Malfoy's will have a wild time going through both"

Both Harry and Hermione paled "Oh you rotten red haired bitch" Harry hissed and shook his head back and forth and with arms folded across his chair he huffed and walked back down towards the apartment.

Hermione looked like she wanted to slap her "Oh I am so going to get you back" she hissed and stalked passed her.

Ginny grinned and raced to catch up with her seething friends.

Lucius positively lit up as harry came strutting back inside the apartment but said nothing as the young wizard didn't even look his way as he stalked past him towards the big suitcase he had forgotten.

Hermione glared at Draco as she walked in and leaned against the door frame.

Ginny came bouncing in and shot everyone a bright smile "Sorry to barge in like this but everywhere else is full"

Lucius studied the young Weasley girl and saw a hidden spark of cunning in her eyes and he smiled and nodded his head "It's no trouble by all means please make yourselves comfortable"

While he said that he caught Harry's eyes who blushed and then scowled, he turned away and groaned as he bent over and hefted his bag on his shoulder and smirked down at Draco who glared back at him as he stood over him and struggled to through his luggage on the top rack.

Ginny kept grinning as she flopped down near Draco who looked silently offended as if the girl was so below him to even consider sitting near him.

Hermione gritted her teeth and sat down near Lucius who eyed the girl, in reality she had grown up to be beautiful with long brown hair that shun even when the sun wasn't, her skin had a sun kissed tan, legs that went up for miles, and warm chocolate brown eyes.

"_No wonder Draco fancies her so much_" he thought as he turned to Harry who sneered down at Draco and then smiled as he jumped up as harry flopped down.

Draco almost whipped his wand out then and there and damned be the consequences, he drew the line at sitting next to bloody potter.

He turned and went to sit near his father but hesitated as his eyes met Hermione's and the look in her eyes all but dared him to sit down near her.

Harry snorted "Malfoy will you just sit down already your already becoming annoying"

Harry watched as Draco spun around and he was surprised to hear him growl "Shut it potter! I'd rather stand the whole way then sit near you!"

Harry grinned "Alright do that then since you to pussy to sit down near a girl who yea I almost forgot beat your ass"

Malfoy did this time whip his wand out and pointed it at harry who just raised his eyebrow and to Lucius amazement just sighed and smirked "Do it because I guarantee you that mione will have your balls the minute you do"

Lucius looked to the side to see the granger girl with wand pointed at Malfoy lazily as she was digging in her purse with her other hand looking for something.

Lucius sighed in annoyance and got up and pinched Draco by the ear and grabbed his wand from his hand and chucked him down in his original seat.

"Now please sit down and shut up. I believe you can tolerate potter's presence until we reached Hogwarts"

Harry snorted and choked on it when Ginny reached over and pinched him. Lucius sat back down and glanced over to Hermione with amusement.

She had her wand placed behind her ear reading a book on what Lucius swore said _1,001 ways to torture unruly blondes_.

He chuckled "_Oh gods Draco what have you gotten into_"

Suddenly the train jerked hard and all Harry felt himself flying sideways as the lights went out.

He gasped as he felt soft lips crash into his and soft hair tickle his face.

"Who the hell am I kissing?!" he thought as the lights suddenly flickered back on and someone screamed.

Harry opened his eyes to find to his horror Draco Malfoy kissing him with eyes closed.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and almost died.

Lucius sat there with Hermione stunned, Ginny stared with mouth open.

They both screamed and pushed away from each other so hard they fell from the seats.

"OH GOD SOME ONE HAND ME A GODDAMN BOTTLE OF BLEACH!" harry yelled as he coughed and seemed to trying to tear his tongue out.

Ginny doubled over laughing as Draco howled and began puking in the corner.

Hermione snorted and almost fell out of her own seat laughing.

Even Lucius watched the two teenagers currently being sick in their own corner "Well at least I know what he prefers more"

The Lucius did something he hadn't done since he got married he busted out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

After the accident with Draco, Harry swore he would never ride a train again. Hell he would hike to Hogwarts if he had too.

The engine had accidentally staled causing the unfortunate mishap.

Draco had eventually dry heaved himself into unconsciousness.

Harry thanked every god he knew on that one.

He had tried to forget how he had shamefully started licking the carpet to get the taste of Draco out of his mouth.

His friends were now watching him, laughter still in their eyes as he sulked in the corner of his seat.

He had called them everything in the book and then some.

Lucius had laughed so hard tears had been streaming down his handsome face.

Still laughing he had cleaned up Draco's throw up with a flick of his wand.

Harry at that time was crying but not tears of happiness.

"_Oh Gods my first guy kiss and it ends up that bloody-two-bit-ass-wipe-Draco freaking Malfoy_" Harry thought heatedly.

He looked out the window of the speeding train with lips drawn into a thin line, arms crossed tightly over his chest, and legs crossed.

His high heeled clad foot swinging back and forth in anger, it took all he had not to reach over and shove his ARMANI pumps in his ass.

Lucius watched with amusement as harry refused to look at any of them in the eye.

A light pink blush staining his cheeks causing him to look downright adorable in Lucius's opinion.

Lucius glanced over at his son who passed out earlier but not before curling up under the train seat.

"He still looks a little green" Lucius thought highly amused.

He looked to see the red hair girl Ginny he was sure she was called glance at harry and then at himself.

He knew Hermione's name like the back of his hand, hell in truth that's the only name he heard Draco say all summer.

Harry glanced at Ginny who stood up and yawned.

"Hey Hermione walk with me to find the cart lady. I'm starving"

Hermione looked up from her book and gave her a questioning look.

Harry narrowed his eyes as she glanced at him and then back at Lucius and then back to Hermione who grinned.

Lucius caught the look and made a mental note to send her a thank you card.

"Thank You Weasley" he thought and chuckled.

He never thought he be thanking a Weasley for anything.

Hermione got up and stretched and went to walk out when Harry grabbed her hand and held it _tightly._

"Where you going friend?" he asked her suspicion dripping from his voice.

She grinned at him mischievously "You heard Ginny. Would you like anything to drink? You know maybe something hot"

Harry almost slapped her "_Oh real smooth Hermione, of course he knows you're talking about him_" he thought as he glanced toward Lucius who was smirking.

"No but maybe you could get yourself a healthy dose of ass whuppin if you don't seat back down" Harry hissed through clinched teeth almost yanking Hermione off her feet.

Lucius put a finger to his lips trying to control the smile that threatened to show as he watched the young wizard harassed the young brunette.

He looked over at the red head and gave her a smile "If you wouldn't mind a coffee would be lovely"

Ginny nodded and finally managed to pull Hermione free of Harry's grasp.

"Oh you two bitches are so gonna get it. I don't know when or even how but you will get it" he hissed.

Ginny smirked "Yea and if you're lucky so will you"

Harry's mouth dropped open and Lucius coughed failing to hide his laugh "Oh no you didn't"

Hermione giggled and walked out pulling Ginny who flipped her hair and waggled her fingers at harry who was struck speechless.

For a few seconds Harry stared at where his friends left "Oh I'm gonna kill em dead" he thought as he turned around trying to avoid catching Lucius's eye.

Lucius just smirked and crossed his legs "Well potter how it was like kissing what amounts to wizard royalty"

Harry head whipped around and he snorted "Oh please if you didn't notice I rather lick the carpet than kiss your spoiled son"

Lucius smirked "I have something you could lick if Draco's not to your liking"

Harry could feel his face turn red and he stammered "Y…You Pervert!"

Harry felt his heart race as Lucius uncrossed his legs slowly and before harry could blink was sitting right next to him with his arm slung over the back seat and Harry pressed close to him.

"You know I would like to take you up on the offer to teach me a few new tricks and in the process I could teach you some old"

Harry shivered "I'll be damned if he ain't hitting on me"

Harry swallowed his shyness and smirked placing a hand on Lucius chest in which harry gave a small groan inside his head at how firm it was.

"_Mmm resist the temptation harry_" he reminded himself.

"If you're my teacher than I think I'll pass" he said as turned his head away from Lucius.

"You sure about that" he whispered as he touched the shell of Harry's ear.

He licked his lips as he felt Harry shiver in his arms "You never know I might just _**touch**_ you in some personal way like all professor's do for their students"

Harry snorted "I bet you would honey but seeing as I'm not your student till we hit Hogwarts soil" harry pushed him back "You can just take your sexy self-right back to your own seat"

Lucius chuckled "So you do think I'm sexy:

Harry blushed red "Oh get off already!"

"I would but I imagine you have to be naked to achieve what you're asking" Lucius drug his tongue across Harry's ear.

Harry was so surprised he yelped and tried to back away but noticed very quickly he was backed into a corner…again!

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Harry muttered and tried to wiggle from under Lucius "You keep moving like that and I assure you that your virtue will not be intact when we hit Hogwarts"

Harry looked up with eyebrow raised "I bet like hell it would now get off me before I put you down there with your son" he looked up into Lucius bright gray eyes that were shining with amusement and what harry hoped to hell was not lust.

He looked away quickly his face sporting what looked like a permanent blush "You are so beautiful"

Harry felt his heart skip a beat literally he turned and was taken off guard as Lucius captured his mouth with his own.

Harry reacted and instantly regretted it as his hand acted of its own accord and shot up punching Lucius in the face.

Lucius's head snapped to the side in surprise and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Harry just stared with eyes wide and mouth open "Shiiiiit" he hissed as Hermione and Ginny walked in laughing carrying a load of goodies in their arms.

The spotted Harry and Lucius who had slid off the seat and lying unconscious near his son.

Hermione stared disbelieving and Ginny sighed "Good going harry" she muttered.

Harry just stared and shrugged.

He was almost afraid to see what would happen when Lucius woke up.


	14. Chapter 14

"Harry we can't just leave them here" Hermione said stomping her foot at Harry who was trying to wrestle his huge suitcase down from the rack.

He snorted as he managed to finally swing it down next to him with a groan "And why the hell not?" he asked and turned to Hermione who stood with hands on her hips and scowling.

"Because Harry he'll be even more pissed when he wakes up and on top of that Draco too" Harry snorted again.

"I don't give a damn about your boyfriend and him" he pointed to Lucius "Deserved whatever I gave him"

Ginny sighed as she eyed harry with an annoyed look "You were suppose too flirt not sucker punch him, it's so obvious he has the hot's for you"

Harry rolled his eyes "I don't care if he does or he doesn't. I have no intention of dating a Malfoy. Beside he's married" he said as he tried to crab walk past Hermione and Ginny who blocked his way.

"Come on you guys everyone's getting off and I would like to get out of here like yesterday" Harry gave them a sarcastic grin and was once more denied from leaving.

He sighed dramatically and threw up his hands "Fine I'll wake the idiots up!" he turned grumbling as he squatted and flicked Draco hard between the eyes.

He shot up yelling in pain and rubbed his head "What the hell potter!?"

"Shut up and hurry we've arrived at Hogwarts and by the way be a good boy and wake up your dad" he said giving Draco a pat on the head like a dog.

Draco swung but harry side stepped him still squatting and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Do it again and I'll knock you back into sleepy time land and let you and your father catch a different ride back" Harry flipped his hair behind his shoulder and stood up glaring at Draco.

Draco looked over at his father lying next to him and was horrified "What the hell did you do potter?!"

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples shaking his long hair all around him "Why do I always get blamed for these things?" he groaned.

Hermione gave him a look that clearly said you're stupid "Maybe because you always do things that get you in trouble"

Harry just grinned at her as he hauled his bag out into the hallway and looked back at a highly pissed Draco "Oh and I would tell your dad to put some ice on that lip before it swells" he waggled his fingers as he picked up his bag and strutted away.

Ginny sighed once again throwing her bag over her shoulder "You know he's going to get you back right?"

Harry snorted "Who Draco?"

"No Lucius you dolt. You must have forgotten he is the new DADA Professor" Hermione said looking at him as he went pale.

"Oh for fucks sake" he groaned as he stepped off the train.

"It's yours and Ginny's fault if you two hadn't been trying to play matchmaker this wouldn't have happened"

Ginny and Hermione both snorted at the same time "And if you would just let Malfoy toss your salad maybe you wouldn't be so uppity"

Harry looked at her and licked his lips and pursing them together as he scowled "Yeah I'll let him toss my salad when you let Draco toss yours"

Hermione went bright red and scowled "That's what I thought" Harry said as he grinned.

Suddenly Harry was being crushed into huge arms the size of trees and gasped for air as he tried to spit out the craggy beard that had gotten into his mouth.

"Hello...Ow...Hagrid!" he said gasping he felt like he was being broken in half.

Hermione laughed and hugged Hagrid along with Ginny.

"Well ain't you guys a sight for sore eyes!" Hagrid grumbled in a deep voice.

"It's great to see you Hagrid but your crushing my spine" Harry gasped and doubled over when Hagrid set him down.

"Well I'll be a hippogriffs uncle. Harry you look so different!" Hagrid said tugging hard on Harry's hair.

"Oi you guys coming are not!?" they all turned around to see Ron waving as he ran up and gave Hagrid a hug.

"Ron! It's great to see you mate" Ron grinned and patted Hagrid on his meaty shoulder.

Harry smiled and looked towards the castle "It's good to be home" he sighed and tried to pry his hair out of Hagrid's steely grip.

"Hagrid Come on! The first years are ready to go!" They glanced over to see Percy striding over.

Ron and Ginny scowled and gave him hard looks but he ignored them. Harry knew that when Percy had been elected to study at the Ministry of Magic he had all but packed his bags and ignored his family for the better part of the summer and when he became school prefect his attitude towards them seemed more hostile.

"Hello Percy" Harry purred causing Percy to stumble over his feet and take a second look at who was speaking to him.

He eyes traveled up and down Harry's form. Harry was wearing a pair of black jeans with his high heels and a fishnet shirt over a black tank top. His hair pulled back into a high pony tail and silver cuff earrings that dangled were on his ears.

Percy stuttered as he spoke "Um…Hi. Nice to see you again Harry"

Harry arched one slim eyebrow and gave him a dry smile "Yea I just bet"

At his reply Percy blushed and turned away from harry to talk to Hagrid who looked annoyed at Percy trying to boss him around.

When Percy left Hagrid sighed in annoyance "I know he's your brother and all that but he's a might righteous prick he is"

Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement smirking to one another.

"Well let me go get these first years to the castle. You guys try not to get into too much trouble this year yea"

Harry grinned and winked at him "Wouldn't dream of it"

Hagrid snorted "And why don't I believe you"

Harry just smiled and shrugged causing his hair go sway back and forth.

As Hagrid chuckled and walked away Harry spotted Lucius and Draco step of the train looking worse for wear.

Harry flinched as Ron said very loudly "What the hell happened to them!"

Ginny and Hermione jumped him and clamped their hands over his mouth and started to drag him towards the carriages.

Harry noted with amusement Draco had a red spot and darkening on his forehead and Lucius lip has swelled to a nasty purple.

When they heard Ron they had both looked over towards Harry and his friends. He could see Draco swearing and Lucius just glaring his gray eyes now looking like cold still.

A shiver of fear when up his spine but instead of reacting to it he gave a sultry smile and blew them a kiss.

Draco turned green and Lucius stared at him with a look harry could not describe. But he tossed his hair back with a flick of his wrist and grabbed his heavy bag and strutted shooting a peace sign as he walked away not looking back.

His eyes focused solely on the castle straight ahead of him.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry could feel his spirits soar and a huge smile break onto his face as he entered Hogwarts to see the rows of tables and he looked up to the ceiling to see up into clouds that were being punctured by rays of sunlight.

Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione that stood on both sides of him and they grinned at him.

"Were finally home," He thought as he looked ahead to the main table to see Albus Dumbledore and all his glory and whitebeard scanning the crowd.

And when their eyes met Harry could see said headmasters widen only half an inch but Harry could tell Dumbledore was probably surprised by his appearance just like the rest of his classmates who stared at him with wide eyes he could hear them whispering as he walked by.

"_Oh my God, is that potter?"_

"_Yes. Over there that's him right there."_

"_He is beautiful. Look at his hair!"_

"_Is he wearing heels?"_

"_Forget that I think he's wearing girls' clothing"_

"_Look at Harry!"_

"_That is so not potter but damn if she ain't hot"_

Harry ignored them but everywhere his eyes look some meet his eyes and others didn't most just stared and whispered.

Every table was rapidly filling with returning students dressed in their everyday clothing and not a robe was found among them even the first years turned to look at him and stare.

He gritted his teeth as he hear more whispers that weren't exactly nice.

"_I never knew potter was a faggot"_

"_Oh my god who is that?!"_

"_New that faggot would come out the closet eventually"_

"_I don't know why any one's actually surprised Potter has always been a freak"_

This time he recognized the voice who said the last comment and his head turned to the left over to the Syltherin table to glare at Draco Malfoy who was laughing with another boy.

He turned around and met Harry's gaze and gave a nasty sneer and instead of flicking him off like he wanted he blew him a kiss and busted out laughing when Draco turned an uneasy shade of green.

He could feel Hermione tense by his side and he glanced at her, she was glaring dagger at Draco and she breathed deep trying to control her anger.

Ron put a hand on both of their shoulders and steered them towards the Gryffindor table near Fred and George who waved them over.

Harry smiled at them pushing Draco to the back of his mind and looked around the table to see eyes staring at him but not in the way he expected.

Some of the Gryffindor's stared at him in surprise he saw others shrug their shoulders and smile at him.

He looked down and noticed his heart had been racing _"I was so worried that my own house would reject me" _he thought as he looked back up and flipped his hair grinning.

Some of the girls blushed and Harry noticed that some of the boys did as well. Training his attention back the massive table that held all of Hogwarts professors he spotted Lucius Malfoy sitting by Snape who was inclining his head so that Lucius could whisper something into it.

Harry raised his eyebrows as their eyes swiveled towards him and Snape's eyes widening when they landed on Harry.

Harry knowing full well that Snape hated him with such a passion tried at every opportunity to annoy him regardless of how he did this time Harry raised his hands and waggled his fingers.

Snape sneered and harry smirked flipping his hair and when Lucius caught his eye Harry not thinking lifted up his middle finger and jabbed it at the hair.

Harry swore he could hear Snape growl from all the way from his seat and watched as Lucius grabbed Snape's arm as he went to rise.

Lucius calming Snape just smirked at Harry and returned the gesture that caused Harry to stare at him with eyes wide open.

"I know he just didn't! That Ass!" he muttered catching his friends attention making them turn to what he was staring at.

Lucius had went back to muttering something to Snape who gave a grin that caused Harry to shudder.

"What are those two on about you reckon?" said Ron who took a sip from his goblet.

Fred and George snorted together. "Probably reminiscing about the good old days when they were prancing around as Death Eaters" Fred said disgust evident in his voice.

George snorted once again. Harry took a sip from the goblet that was before him and loved the way the sweet taste of pumpkin juice played across his tongue and shrugged when George asked him what he thought.  
"Either way I could care less" but in truth seeing two so called former Death Eaters conversing and sneaking glances his way made him more than a little nervous.

Then Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands once making the students fall silent immediately his half-moon spectacles sparkling.

His voice was low but carried throughout the hall grabbing everyone's attention "Welcome to Hogwarts to those who are new to these halls and to those who are returning. Another glorious year is upon us and thus the Sorting" he motioned his hand and someone scurried to place the Sorting Hat on a stool that had suddenly appeared.

"And before we begin I would like to announce that after the Sorting I and Hogwarts very own Harry Potter will be introducing a new addition to Hogwarts who is somewhat of a celebrity"

Everyone's head swiveled to look at Harry who had went pale and his eyes so big they looked like they would come rolling out of his head.

Hermione pulled him down ear level "You didn't tell us you were introducing anyone. Who is it?"

Harry pulled from her and gave her a look "Like hell if I know! No one told me shit!"

Ginny looked confused and started biting her nails in worry "You think you'll be introducing Lucius?"

Harry snorted feeling his heart drop at the same time "I don't think so everyone can see him at the table and celebrity please!"

"Then who could it be and why spring it on you like this?" pointed out Ron.

Harry shrugged and swallowed hard he hated speaking in front of crowds and he had no clue who the hell he was supposed to be introducing.

Harry still could feel people's eyes on him and a slow blush creeped its way up to his face.

After, the sorting 1 ravenclaw, 3 slytherins, 2 hufflepuffs, and 4 Gryffindors were placed into their houses and harry sunk low in his seat as Dumbledore step from behind the table and motioned for Harry to walk up to the podium that materialized in front of the headmaster.

Harry gritted his teeth and slid from his seat and proceeded to walk towards the steps that led up to the Podium.

He could feel every eye on him and he barely breathe as his throat seemed to close up. Every time he took a step he was aware of the loud click of his heels on the granite floor beneath him, the way they made his hips sway, hell he could see himself dressed in tight black jeans, pumps, silver cuff earrings that dangled, and a fishnet shirt over a black tank top that clung to him like a second skin.

He reached the podium and turned to Dumbledore who whispered in his ear "Just follow my lead"

Harry just nodded hell that's all he could do.

"I and Mr. Potter are proud to introduce to you the assistant DADA professor to Mr. Lucius Malfoy" Harry just looked at Dumbledore with a nervous smile and then back to the crowd.

"Without further ado give a hand for your new professor Sirius Black" when the words left Dumbledore's mouth none other than Sirius walked out from behind the door and a collect gasp was given by the students and Harry staggered as he swung around and a smiling Sirius came towards him and put his arm over his shoulder.

"Hello Harry how's it been going?" he asked and grinned moving away from him to address Hogwarts student body.

"


	16. Chapter 16

Lucius watched with interest as Harry reacted to the sight of Sirius strutting on stage. He could hear Severus give a low growl as the mutt turned and winked at them both.

Lucius sighed he knew from the beginning that Dumbledore had assigned him a partner to teach the class and he also knew it would be Sirius Black.

He had of course protested but the old coot had made up his mind said it would be good for the boy since Voldemort was still out there to have family he could depend on.

Lucius snorted he knew damn well that having to ex death eaters on campus would make potter nervous or maybe it just made the old man nervous.

He watched as Harry stiffen when Sirius threw his arm over his shoulder and whisper something to the boy that caused him to go red.

But to Lucius it wasn't the blush of embarrassment but anger and he watched as harry clenched his fist and hid them behind his back.

"How curious" he muttered and glanced over to Severus who caught how the boy reacted as well.

Sirius went to the podium wearing jeans with holes at the knees and a wrinkled black button up shirt with boots.

Lucius noted that he looked like an out of work muggle on the streets he believed they were called hoboes by the muggle.

But somehow it seemed to work for the scraggly animagus.

"Hello students of Hogwarts I am aware that some of you may be uncomfortable about seeing me hear due to the lies that were aimed at my past" he gave a grin that showed all of his teeth.

The students looked unsure and others just looked down right scared. Lucius turned back to look at harry to see that his hands were still balled up in fist and his jaw flex as if he was gritting his teeth.

His beautiful emerald eyes sparking with anger causing them to seem like they were glowing, his now long hair betrayed his body by swaying causing Lucius to see that he was actually shaking he was so angry.

He raised an eyebrow "Now what could the mutt done to cause his only god son to act as if he was ready to bludgeon him over the head with something?" he said tossing his attention away from Sirius who was explaining how the ministry had cleared him of all charges.

Severus didn't look at him when he answered still glaring at the back of Sirius's head "Knowing that mutt anything is possible. Dumbledore had said something that he had the mutt doing some top secret work and he suspected potter hadn't heard from his god father since he cleared him"

Lucius eyes widen "No wonder he looks ready to but the mutts head on a silver platter"

Severus just shrugged "I really don't care. The boy will get over it"

Lucius looked up as Sirius turned and stood aside so Harry could say a few words the pale look and surprised expression he wore when Dumbledore was now gone now in its place was the look of anger.

"Students of Hogwarts I would assure that the bast-" he coughed covering up his almost slip up and looked up and smiled "I mean I assure you that the man before you tonight is completely innocent and that in time you will come to" he snorted slightly "Love him as I have"

He saw that Dumbledore rose his eyebrows at Harry's attitude during the speech that seemed almost angry and sarcastic.

Lucius hid a smile by taking a sip from his goblet he looked over at his son at the Slytherin table he was speaking to a girl with black hair and a small pug nose.

To his amusement he watched as the girl tried to drape herself over Draco who tried to nonchalantly remove her arms off of him.

He blushed when he caught the granger staring at him with a sneer on her face.

"_You have a lot of work to do if you want that girl Draco_" he thought in amusement.

Dumbledore finished addressing the student body and Sirius went to stand by Harry and whisper something in his head that caused him to whip his head towards his godfather in anger and hiss something at him.

Sirius wore a surprised expression as potter strutted away from his as Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on all of the tables.

Lucius ignored his plate as he watched Harry strut down the steps his ass swinging in tight jeans, long black hair pulled back but still coming all the way down to his waist, and hands at his arms hands still clenched.

He watched as the mutt wiped the surprised look of his face and came to sit by Severus who glared at him and gave a little smirk.

"Family Trouble mutt?" he asked innocently. Sirius turned towards him and glared "Not that it's any of your business if there was"

They just glared at each other trying to see which one could reduce the other into a pile of cinders before dinner was over.

Lucius sighed "Come now children just kiss and make up"

They both whipped their heads around and tried to glare him down instead he just looked at them coolly sipping from his goblet once again.

"You would like that wouldn't you fairy" Sirius growled low.

Lucius jus raised an eyebrow and smirked "Well Sirius I didn't think you were so judgmental since your only god son seems to fall in that category as well"

Severus snorted and Sirius went to get up from his chair growling low, Lucius could see his teeth already turning sharp.

Lucius just yawned "Quit trying to be scary black because frankly I am not impressed"

Sirius snarled but quieted when the headmaster of Hogwarts took his seat and turned towards him with a mysterious look.

Sirius gave a tight lipped smile and lowered himself back into his seat not meeting anyone's eyes and looking straight at Harry.

Lucius smirked and began to dig into his food. He have an appreciative murmur about the chicken. It was delicious after all.

Harry was seething as he stood up at the podium, earlier when they had finished speaking Sirius had draped his arm around Harry's shoulders and it took everything he had not to turn around and knock the hell out of his godfather.

"I'm so happy to see you harry" he whispered in his ear and Harry whipped his head around and through gritted teeth hissed "Yeah excuse me if I don't feel the same"

He relished the look of surprise on his Godfathers face and strutted away back to his seat where his friends looked at him with concern.

He had saw their expressions from the podium and he knew he was pissed and his anger was directed straight at his godfather Sirius.

When he got back to his seat Hermione was the first one to jump him with questions.

"Harry what's wrong?" Harry ignored the question and reached for a treacle tart pursing his lips as he felt their eyes on him.

"Come on mate what's going on. Is it Sirius?" at the mention of his godfather he gave a low growl.

"Harry damn it what's wrong?" Ginny almost yelled causing curious eyes to glace towards them.

Harry could feel his angry trying to escape "That Bastard! It's been three years since I saw the creep! Not one letter. Not a word. Nothing!"

"Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione asked putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He is my godfather but he left me in that hell hole. Every day. With that Fat Fuck. Everyday wishing I was –" he stopped and covered his mouth as he looked down in horror.

He was so angry his secret had almost slipped he put his other hand on his right side and clutched tightly knowing underneath lay scars that were so bad it made him feel disfigured in a way.

"Wishing you were what mate?" A look of confusion of Ron's face. He startled them when he looked up smiling.

"Let's just drop it ok. Where back at Hogwarts and I want to enjoy my dinner" he said taking a huge bite out of his treacle tart the sweet taste turning to ash on his tongue.

Hermione went to push him but Ginny gave her a light hake of her head as if to say let's not push it.

Harry thanked her in his head but he could still feel his anger still there at the surface, he thought when he first found out Sirius was his godfather and asked him to live with him everything would automatically change.

But how wrong had he been. Sirius had disappeared from his world for the last three years and suddenly seeing him was like a slap in his face.

It took everything he had not to curse his godfather into oblivion.

Now not only that Sirius was now an assistant professor to Lucius Malfoy. Harry gave a small smile he knew damn well the two hated each other.

He turned to see them both staring at him Sirius a sad look in his eyes and Lucius simply smirked at him.

He sneered at the both of him and looked away to find Snape eyes staring at something. He followed the potions master's train of sight and found out it was trained on Ginny who was blushing bright red.

Harry was confused until Ginny looked up and towards Snape giving him a small smile and then she winked.

Harry whipped his head towards Snape who smirked and took a sip out of his goblet.

Harry stared wide eyed "_Oh my God! Did I just see what I think I just saw?_"

His suspicions were confirmed when he looked at Ginny with eyebrows raised and her whole face lit up like a red light.

"I'll be damned" he thought shocked "Ginny's got a thing for Snape"

He looked back at Snape who was still staring at Ginny "_And it looks like Snape's got a thing for a student_"

Harry smirked "This_ is going to be fun_" he thought as he began to eat in earnest.


	17. Chapter 17

"Potter! Potter!" a hot voice whispered in his ear. Harry shot up wild eyed and hair flying everywhere hands splayed out in front of him as if to ward off attack.

He looked around still sleepy eyed and spotted Percy standing over him with a scowl on his expression.

Harry rolled over and groaned grabbing his alarm that read four in the morning.

"What the hell you want Percy?!" Harry was pissed "It is four in the morning! This better be good or I'm fixin to beat the brakes of your ass with the heel of my foot!"

Percy took a step back and coughed before he spoke "The headmaster wants to see you in his office"

Harry just looked at him with a blank look for the next minute "Did you hear me potter the-"harry cut him off by raising his hand.

"Honey I heard you the first time. What I don't understand is why the hell he need me at four in the morning"

"Will you two shut up" Ron's muffled voice sounded. Harry glared at his sleeping friend's form which was hidden underneath his blankets.

"Oh bite me! It's your brother who stomping in here at an ungodly hour" Harry started to climb out of bed almost tripping over his trunk he forgot to move stumping his toe.

He hissed in pain "For fucks sake!" he muttered hobbling to the end of his bed grabbing his emerald green robe.

"You're not possibly gonna wear that to go talk to the headmaster" harry growled and spun around to Percy who swallowed hard and pointed his perfectly manicured finger at him.

"Listen up Weasley don't you start. It's too early for your shit. I ain't had no coffee. I'm up before god and I am tired so stuff it Dumbledore is just going to have to deal"

Percy looked at him with a scowl but said nothing as harry grabbed a brush and ran it threw his hair not bothering to pull it up.

He slipped on his slippers and brushed past Percy with a scowl of his own muttering to himself and tying up his robe.

He was only wearing a black shorts and he had no attention of letting anyone see his scars.

It had been dark and Harry knew for a fact that Percy hadn't seen anything.

"_The annoying sod. Four in the morning. Who the hell is up at this hour? Oh yeah Dumbledore is?!"_

Harry glanced at Percy who finally managed to catch up with him and fell silent.

That was fine by harry he wasn't in the mood to talk anyway,

Harry started to wonder what exactly why he was needed so early in the morning "_What could be so important that the headmaster would want to see me now_?"

Harry yawned and then groaned the corridors were freezing with torches lit and he was dog tired he and the rest of the boys had went to bed around one and he had classes at nine in the morning.

Harry was beyond pissed he should have been in bed asleep dreaming about Johnny Depp but no here he was walking the freezing ass hallways with bloody freakin Percy prick Weasley.

They reached the stairs that moved up with a spoken password. Harry sighed and climbed the stairs and waited for Percy to speak the magic words.

"Roach Clusters" he bellowed Harry shuddered just the thought made him want to gag.

He stood there with hip cocked and foot tapping until the staircase finished spiraling upwards.

"_Why he just don't get an elevator installed in this thing beats the hell out of me" _he thought as he walked down the hallway and knocked on the big wooden door.

"Come in Harry" he heard Dumbledore say and sighed and opened the door and almost turned right back around when he saw his godfather, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape all sitting in chairs looking at him when he walked in Dumbledore sitting behind his huge desk with a small smile.

Harry groaned out loud "_I need coffee to deal with these idiots_" he thought desperately.

Lucius watched as Harry walked through the door and licked his lips at what he saw.

His long beautiful hair was down and cascading down his back and shoulders like a black waterfall and he was wearing nothing but a silk green robe that clung to him such a way Lucius knew he wasn't wearing anything under it.

"Harry I'm glad you could make it" Sirius said smiling at Harry who in turned held up a hand to stop him.

He looked at Dumbledore "Look I am sure whatever reason I am here at this ungodly hour is a good one but can we please get to the point because I am tired"

Lucius smirked at his blunt attitude while the mutt just stared and Snape snarled "How dare you potter show the headmaster some respect why don't you"

Harry snorted and glared back at Snape " I am and frankly I'm a little pissed at be woken up at four in the morning I know you don't need your beauty sleep obviously but I sure as hell need mine"

Sirius chuckled when Snape's usually pale skin turned a dark angry red "Why you insolent little brat!"

"Now. Now Severus Harry does have a point" Dumbledore said with a calm but clear voice "If you would be so kind to take a seat Harry and we will try to get this over and done quickly"

Harry sighed and whipped out his wand from his robe and turned an end table into a comfortable chair.

He sat down crossing his legs causing the slit in his robe to show Lucius his thigh. Lucius eyed the pale toned flesh with admiration and caught Sirius glaring at him.

Sirius wanted to go to harry and grab the robe and cover up his god son's body from Lucius's perverted gaze which harry did notice but didn't care.

"Harry I have called you here because I noticed that you and Sirius were a little hostel at supper tonight and that maybe you're a little nervous now that Lucius has joined Hogwarts"

Harry just looked at him and sighed. This was just like Dumbledore muddling in peoples affairs.

Particularly Harry's and he was a little annoyed.

Trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice harry took a deep breath "Look Professor I am glad that you want to help me but as of right now I have no attention of trying to work things out with Sirius"

Sirius shot him a wounded look "But Harry if you just let me explain"

Harry once again held up his hand to stop his God father "Look frankly I don't want to hear it Sirius. Hell if we weren't in front of witnesses I would clock you one right now. Nothing you could say would make me want to forgive you"

"But Harry if you only let me-"Sirius stopped his pleading when he saw the look in Harry's eyes.

It was rage. "Sirius nothing you have to say will make up for what you did and frankly it's too early to even be having this conversation"

Sirius just shot him another hurt look but Harry ignored it he didn't believe he could even forgive his godfather now.

He turned towards Dumbledore "And onto another point I don't particularly care either way that Mr. Malfoy is teaching here"

Lucius looked up in surprise "Is that so potter?" he purred.

Harry ignored him "Look either way I understand you thought I would be nervous because Lucius and Snape use to be Voldemort's errand boys but that doesn't concern me"

Lucius stared at harry in amazement as he used the dark lords name without hesitation and not even flinch hell all three of the current professors besides Dumbledore grimaced when he said it.

"Then what does concern you potter" sneered Snape.

Harry turned to him and just smirked "A lot of things but definitely not you I have better things to worry about like setting up a certain red head with a friend of mine"

Lucius looked at Snape puzzled as to why Harry's comment made him turn an even deeper shade of red.

Harry just grinned and glanced back at Lucius who gave him a slow wink Harry shuddered suddenly feeling naked in his robe.

"Well I'm glad we cleared all this up" Harry said as he jumped up dead set for the door.

"Not so fast Harry" Harry swore under his breath as Dumbledore spoke.

"We have one more thing to discuss" Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Professor? What's that?" he asked feeling nervous.

Dumbledore just looked at him as if he were debating on what to say next.

"We must discuss the finer points of you being gay and what we should do about it" the minute the words left his mouth Harry just sat there stunned.

Lucius and the rest of them looked at the headmaster like he lost his mind.

"_Well that's not too far of the mark_" Lucius thought when he looked over to harry who stared at the headmaster with mouth wide open.

"Excuse me" Harry said "What the hell do you mean me being gay and what should we do about it"

"Well harry as you well know to the wizarding world you are the future savior and I do not think the people will take you seriously like you are"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing it was like he was dreaming. Personally if it was a dream it sucked.

"I don't give two squirrelly fucks if they do or they don't I didn't sign up to be anyone savior! "He practically yelled.

"True but Harry you must set an example for the wizarding community since you were given this title" harry just stared at Dumbledore like he just wrote dumbass on his forehead.

"Who's crack pipe have you been smoking?!" Lucius had to hurry and cover his mouth before he busted out laughing.

"Fuck the title. I would have thought you of all people would understand" Dumbledore just shook his head.

"I have no problem with you being gay Harry but the public might" Harry jumped out of his chair.

"Fuck the public! I don't give a damn about the public!"

Snape snarled "Potter mind your manners!"

"Oh screw you and my manners! This is crap! I will not stop being who I am just because someone doesn't like it!"

Lucius felt like it was his turn to add his two cents "Frankly I agree with potter"

Every head in the office swung towards him. Harry jumped a little totally forgetting that Lucius was even there he had been so quit until then.

"The boy's right. Besides everyone in Hogwarts knows Harry's taste by now. If he stops acting like himself the public might start calling him a liar or even a fake at that"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful and tweaked his glasses a little "You have a point Lucius"

Sirius snorted "he would"

Harry turned towards him "Well I don't see you saying anything useful"

Sirius pursed his lips and remained quiet

Dumbledore sighed "Fine you have a point Lucius"

He turned to Harry who was breathing hard and gripping the edges of his robe.

"Harry I've decided to allow you to continue pursuing your um gayness as long as it doesn't turn into a media frenzy"

Lucius flinched and glanced at Snape who did the same thing even he knew those words would cause the young man to blow up.

But instead he surprised them all and a slow smile creeped onto his face making Sirius take a step back when Lily potter was alive she would give the same smile and it usually meant that whatever she said next better be done no questions asked.

Harry could feel his entire body shaking with anger. He had listened to Dumbledore from day one done everything he asked and now he tried to tell harry who to be.

Harry was tired and this shit was fixing to get straightened now.

"You maybe headmaster but you do not run me when it comes to my sexuality. I respect you and all but ready to give you your respect when its do but you have crossed a line"

The headmaster looked taken aback he had never seen or heard harry talk back to him ever.

"I am sick of tired of people trying to run my life and if anyone doesn't like it oh well tough titties and on top of that here is what's gonna happen"

Lucius could feel his pulse quicken he loved how harry didn't back down it was amazing he had seen braver men back down from Dumbledore and here he was telling the headmaster of Hogwarts what was going to happen next.

"First seeing how all of you screwed up my morning I am going to go get some coffee and then get dressed. Then I am going to go to class and enjoy my day. Learn, flirt, laugh and just have an overall good day and this crap will never be brought up ever again"

Without another word they watched in amazement as harry stomped out of the office without another word slamming the door behind him.

Everyone eyed Sirius who snickered "He may look like his father but he has his definitely lily potters son"


	18. Chapter 18

Harry was freezing the short silk robe he wore was doing little to protect him from the morning air that drifted through the corridors.

His teeth chattered but that didn't stop the constant obscenities that flew from his mouth.

"Stupid….freaking….asshole…Dumbledore…old ass…Malfoy…bloody prick…Snape…the greasy…g…git" he chattered through his teeth.

Even though he was freezing his ass off his anger was steadily mounting.

"I can't believe…Grrr! After all these years!"

He growled again and stopped stomping his foot.

"I swear I'll never do anything for that old coot ever again"

And he meant every word. Suddenly, a voice caused him to jump.

"Never help who?" Harry gave a small yelp and spun around to see Neville Longbottom sitting down back pressed against the wall.

Harry let out a relieved sigh and pressed a hand to his chest, his heart beating a wild tempo.

"Oh God Neville you scared the hell out of me!"

Neville gave a small blush and looked away embarrassed as he eyed Harry.

"Sorry I didn't know who you were until you spoke"

Harry gave a shaky laugh "Yes. I keep forgetting that I have long hair"

Neville just stared at him then blushed harder.

"That's not the only reason" he whispered and Harry looked at him confused.

After a few more moments of silence Harry coughed and decided if he let the silence continue it would get awkward and he be damned if he would add awkward-silence-in-the-morning-with-Neville Longbottom-being-half-naked story to his long list of bullshit.

"Soooo" he said looking around and noting with surprise he had reached the Gryffindor common room well the outside anyway the lady in the portrait snoozing.

Harry sighed "Okay. I'll bite what are you doing out here Neville. Did you forget the password again?"

Neville blushed harder and nodded.

Harry sighed and gave Neville a smile. He offered the boy his hand and helped pull Neville to his feet.

Harry grinned "Same old Neville"

Neville looked up at Harry and blinked in surprise.

"You're not wearing your glasses. I didn't notice"

Harry nodded "Nope. I guess I've changed a lot haven't I"

"So the rumors are true. You're gay?" Neville blurted out and Harry just looked at him.

Neville swallowed hard and turned an interesting shade of red.

"Yes. Problem?" Harry's voice came out dry and sarcastic causing Neville to flinch like he been hit.

"Oi. I'm sorry Neville my morning isn't going like I planned and yes I am gay"

Neville surprised Harry by grinning up at him.

"So Neville um" Harry paused still surprised by Neville's smile.

"How long have you been out here?"

Neville looked thoughtful "Hmm I would say all night"

Harry looked at him horrified "There is no way in hell you've been out here all night I would have seen you when I came out earlier this morning"

Neville gave a sheepish look "I was asleep in the bathroom until peeves woke me up by yanking on my hair"

Harry just shook his head in wonderment "Why didn't you find Percy?"

"I did but he told me if I couldn't remember it then he wouldn't give it to me. Said it would do me some good to let my brain get some exercise"

Harry pursed his lips "Well it's cold as hell out here and during breakfast me and Percy are going to have a few words about manners"

Neville went to protest but Harry turned around and strode up to the portrait.

For the next minute and a half Neville watched harry standing there blank faced staring at the snoozing lady.

After the next minute ticked by Neville spoke up "Um Harry you ok?"

Harry startled Neville when he growled. "Fuuuuuck!" he hissed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong Harry?" Neville whispered.

"Funny story I don't know the password either" he groaned.

"But you always-" Harry cut him off with a wave off his hand.

"I know. I know. But I was so freaking tired I didn't hear when Percy gave us the damn thing and I totally forgot to ask Ron and Hermione"

"So what are we going to do?" Neville asked. Harry sighed flipping his hair out if his face.

"The only thing we can do" he said and looked up at the sleeping lady.

"Hey! Lady wake up! We need to get inside!" harry yelled causing Neville to jump.

The lady in the painting cracked one eye, grumbled and turned over.

Harry gritted his teeth and started banging on the frame.

Neville watched in horror as Harry banged away at the frame he was afraid the thing would break.

"Harry I don't think-" but he was cut off when the lady woke up startled and when she saw Harry that's when she began yelling.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

Harry flinched as the shrill voice assaulted his ears.

"How dare you bang on my frame you insolent brat!"

Harry banged on her frame again and it wobbled dangerously and it seemed to take some of the fire out of the screaming portrait.

"Shut up will you! You're going to wake the whole castle with that shrill voice!" Harry hissed.

She gaped at Harry's insolence but harry was trying to reign in his temper.

"Look sorry about the whole banging on your frame thing but we need to get inside"

The lady snorted "Yeah that's what they all say. What they all need…password?"

Harry sighed "We don't know it but you've seen us before. So let us in" after some thought he added "Please".

The lady sneered "No password. No Entrance"

Neville took a step back when he heard Harry growl low in his throat.

"Look I am not in the mood lady! You know who I am and you know who he is! So just let us in!"

The lady gave them a sarcastic smile "Sorry. No password. No Entrance. Try finding your house prefect"

Neville grabbed both of Harry's arms when he went to go punch the frame.

"Oh! You snooty bitch!" Harry roared as he tried to kick the frame arms being held by Neville.  
"Damn I never knew how strong he was" he thought as he wrestled harry away.

The lady paled in anger. "You young man are rude and utterly tacky with that long hair I might add"

Neville almost lost his balance when harry fought against him to get lose.

"Tacky?! I know like hell you didn't just call me tacky! You old hag!"

The lady hissed insulted "If anyone's a hag it's you!"

Neville about lost his life attempting to drag Harry away from the picture.

"And just for that you two aren't getting back in unless you bring the prefect!"

Harry just growled and rapidly pumped his two middle fingers in the air as Neville steadily dragged him away.

The minute they were out the sight of the portrait Neville let go of harry who was still cussing up a storm.

Neville wiped the sweat from his brow and to Harry's surprise busted out laughing.

Harry stared at him "You ok Neville?"

Neville finally stopped laughing and grinned at Harry "I like the new you"

Harry went to say something and thought better of it and just grinned at him.

Finally harry sighed and tied his robe tighter "Okay let's go find that prick Percy and drag his snooty ass back here"

Neville gave harry a nervous look but harry just grinned flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Neville. I'll be doing the dragging" harry grinned.

Neville brightened at that "Well it's…" he dug around in his pockets and pulled out an honest to god pocket watch and checked the time.

"Around 5:30 a.m. So most of the prefects will be in the great hall eating breakfast and getting their schedules from the head prefect"

Harry snorted "There's a head prefect?"

Neville nodded "Yeah its Percy"

Harry could feel a slow grin come on his face.

"Oh is he now" Neville shot harry a nervous look as he stumbled to catch up with him.

15 minutes later Percy took a sip of his coffee and stood up a satisfied smile on his face.

He grabbed the pile of handwritten schedules he had wrote up and recounted them before he looked up to address his peers.

"Now prefects I have your schedules here and the first order of-" he was cut off by the two huge oak doors swinging open with a loud bang as they hit the sides of the stone walls.

In strode harry with his long hair flying behind him, clad in his green silken thigh high robe and matching slippers.

He was a comical bit beautiful sight to behold.

Percy was surprised just like the rest of the prefects in the room when all their heads turned towards him.

Percy still surprised watched in annoyance as Neville Longbottom followed behind him his face beat red.

"Potter!" he barked "What are you doing! You to Longbottom! You should be back in the common room until 7a.m. you are allowed to roam the halls at that time"

He eyed harry up and down "In appropriate dress of course"

Harry sighed and spoke through gritted teeth "That's why we're here. We didn't know the password"

Percy shook his head like he was talking to children who didn't know any better.

"I thought that I informed all of Gryffindor house of the password. I am not your personal secretary. I do not have time to remind you and especially Longbottom at every turn of something you two should try to remember" he eyed Neville who looked down.

Harry proceeded to grind his teeth and took a deep breathe when he heard the other prefects giggle and snort.

He gave Percy a strained smile.

"Be that as it may. The Lady won't let us in without a password and since we woke her up she insist on you accompanying us"

Percy snorted "Didn't you hear a word I say potter. I swear you've been hanging around my daft brothers and Longbottom to long"

The hall erupted into laughter from the prefects.

Neville's face burned when the laughter started and hot tears threatened to fall.

"_Fuck it_" Harry thought and Neville and the rest of the prefects sat stunned when harry reared back and slapped Percy right across the face so hard his head jerked to the side. "See you're much cuter when your mouth is shut"

Percy was stunned. He hadn't been slapped since he was five and he had back talked his mother.

Harry watched as Percy's surprise vanished and anger appeared on his usually calm face making his ears turn a bright red exactly the same shade of Harry's handprint.

"HOW DARE YOU POTTER!" Percy roared and went for his wand.

But harry expecting his reaction grabbed him by the front of his shirt and catching him off guard again slapped him on the other cheek.

Harry drug the stunned prefect from behind the table grabbing his wand from his back pocket and chunking it to Neville who caught it.

"You…_slap_…are…_slap_…a…_slap_…complete…_slap_…and…_slap_…utter…_slap_…asshole…_SLAP!_"

While he spoke he was constantly delivering slaps to both sides of Percy Weasley's face.

The last blow was so hard it caused Percy to bite down on his lip and a small splatter of blood trickled down his chin.

Pain filled tears streamed down his face.

Neville and the rest of the prefects just watched stunned all thinking that potter had gone mad.

Not one stood up to protect their head prefect and for good reason.

Harry's long hair was flying everywhere, his face even more striking when he sneered in anger, and his emerald eyes seemed to glow with anger.

He was a sight to see and he was utterly beautiful.

Neville watched amazed as Harry let go of Percy breathing hard.

Harry and his friends always went out of their way to be nice to him.

But Neville was so shy he always turned down their offers to hang out.

Neville could remember not even a year ago when harry was quiet and seemed shy.

He usually ignored what people said or did to him never really acting on his anger, Neville assumed Harry was sort of like him.

The harry before him had not only admitted he was gay to the whole school and was now bitch slapping the head prefect.

And frankly Neville was loving it.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry sipped his coffee and sighed with pleasure as he watched Ron and Hermione race towards him and he could feel the air buzzing with questions.

"Oh my god did you really hit Percy!" Ron exclaimed and Harry cringed as he took another sip of his coffee.

He said nothing and Ron and Hermione just looked at him and he sighed and threw up his hands in surrender "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry but he was asking for it and I know your probably pissed at me but-" harry was cut off when Ron started to laugh.

"Just chill out mate it's all good actually me and the others were actually rolling over each other laughing when we saw him"

Hermione nodded "It's true they all stopped by the hospital wing and when they saw him they all busted out laughing"

Harry snorted "Happy I could help you and the others get a good laugh"

"So what happened mate. What started the whole thing?"

Harry began from the beginning with being woken up and being escorted to Dumbledore's office to the headmaster calling out his sexuality.

To getting locked out of the common room and meeting Neville to finding Percy who started to act like an ass.

"Dumbledore has lost his bloody mind!" Ron exclaimed grabbing a sausage from a plate and stuffing half of it in his mouth.

Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement "Yea I figured as much"

"Why would he say that after all you've sacrificed for him" Hermione questioned.

Harry sighed again and just shrugged "Hell when I figure it out I'll drop you a clue"

Ron snorted and gave harry a look "What?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I swear Malfoy standing up for you is just weird mate. I swear the gits got the biggest boner and it's aimed right for you ass"

Harry spluttered in his coffee and almost succeeded in drowning himself as Ron and Hermione busted out laughing.

"Oh you two ain't funny like I ever let Lucius Malfoy even near this ass" Harry looked up to see Hermione blushing and Ron turning an unusual pale color.

Harry stiffened as he felt an overwhelming presence standing behind him and gritted his teeth as he looked up and gave a strained smile.

"Good Morning Professor Malfoy" he said Lucius Malfoy stood long platinum blonde hair tied back with a single black ribbon.

He was dressed in a button up short sleeved shirt that showed powerful arms encased in muscle, blue jeans that looked painted on, and brown boots.

"_Holy Fuck if he don't look like something that stepped out a Chip N Dale's stripper of the month calendar hot damn_"

Harry quickly swallowed the drool that was threatening to slip past his lips.

Lucius Malfoy looked down at Harry scowling he was dressed in a light pink blouse with the top two buttons unbuttoned showing off a little of his creamy pale chest, with tight jeans that were frayed at the bottom, and white converse's.

To Lucius he looked absolutely delicious and he was more than a little irritated.

"Well potter glad to know where we stand regarding your ass" Lucius said smirking.

Harry blushed and flinched when he heard his two best friends snort and then try to cover it up when he shot them a cold glare.

"Is there anything you wanted professor Malfoy?" harry asked and turned away and took another sip of his now bitter tasting coffee.

"Well I've just been past the infirmary and Percy Weasley looks like he got into a fight with and angry cat and doesn't seem to be saying what happened to him. I wonder if you would know anything about that"

Harry smiled in his coffee and gave a little coughed when he turned around and gave Malfoy a sarcastic grin "None at all professor. But from what I hear he had it coming to him"

"Mmm is that so?" Lucius didn't believe potter what so ever he was too smug and the way his emerald green eyes sparked with that look of mischief that made him look irresistible.

Lucius gritted his teeth when the image of harry long hair falling around his naked body, emerald eyes holding that same look mixed with one of lust, and sprawled out on black silk sheets that covered Lucius bed.

Harry watched as something came into Lucius Malfoy's eyes and suddenly disappeared.

"_What the hell_" he thought but was cut of his musing when Snape came strutting up a red faced Ginny behind who took a sit behind Harry.

Harry looked and studying Snape something was extremely off Snape's usually pale skin was tainted a slight pink and something that look like a small bruise dotting the side of his neck that he quickly covered up when he caught harry staring.

"_You're shitting me_" he thought as he turned ignoring Malfoy and Snape studying Ginny rapidly.

Ginny's face was red as it could be making it look scarlet due to her hair, he clothes were a little disheveled but not enough to notice unless you were really looking and harry damn sure was, her lips looked a little swollen as well and her eyes kept darting to Snape who seemed not to be looking at her.

But then harry caught it out the side of his eyes Snape glancing at Ginny.

Then harry met Hermione's eye which were slightly widen and then a huge grin spread across his face.

Harry and Hermione turned to Ginny who looked up startled when she them grinning at them.

Snape and Lucius were discussing something serious concerning their upcoming classes when harry and Hermione shot up like rockets.

Grabbing hold of Ginny who was startled and Ron wearing a confused expression.

"Excuse us professors and we will see you in class later Ron" Hermione said and pulled Ginny away.

Harry shot Lucius a cheeky grin and Snape confident sneer.

"What is this about you guys?" Ginny asked as she was being hauled away.

Harry and Hermione both started to laugh and harry pressed his lips to her ear and whispered.

"You're so busted"


	20. Chapter 20

"You two are bat shit crazy!" Ginny Weasley yelled as she almost ran down the hallway ducking and dodging between students trying to get to their first class of the morning.

She was trying to get away from her friends who were hot on her trails.

"Oh come on Ginny it's not like were blind" Hermione called to her.

"No not blind. Stupid mostly. Like I would ever…you two are unbelievable!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he pushed past a sea of angry students.

When he almost was knocked on his ass he got a little irritated "I swear to you Ginny if you don't stop and talk to us I will swear I'll go back and tell _**him **_that we know his little secret"

Ginny's heart almost stopped and she rounded on harry the minute they come free of the sea of students as they climbed a deserted stairway.

"Don't you dare harry or I swear I'll yank that pretty hair right from your head!"

Harry just laughed and shot Hermione an amused look.

"So you do admit it!" squealed Hermione who looked like she was going to bust into giggles at in second.

Ginny flushed even redder "You two are insane. I admit nothing. I am not dating Snape" she hissed her eyes making sure they had no eaves droppers.

Harry just grinned "You're lying . You are so busted and you know it. If you weren't going with him than you wouldn't be this worked up over it"

At his words Ginny seemed to deflate and looked away from them clearly embarrassed and ashamed.

"I didn't want you to find out. I swear harry I meant to tell you but I just could never justify why we were together. I mean we sort of just happened. I don't know how or when but we just sorta…." She trailed off not trusting herself to say Snape and her had fallen in love, hell she didn't even know if it was love she feeling for the cold potions master.

She was surprised when Harry busted out laughing "Oh Ginny you are so daft sometimes. You don't have to justify shit to me child"

"But you two hate each other and I knew-"

Harry cut her off with a wave of his hand "Do you really like him? Does he treat you right?"

These questions caught her off guard and the words left her mouth before she could think.

"Yes I care for him more than anything and I have never been treated so good in my life by any man"

Harry just grinned and folded his arms as he leaned against the wall "Then I don't give a fuck if I and Snape go at each other with spoons. If you like him you like him and I am happy for you"

And harry was surprised to find that he actually meant it.

He had no clue how he felt when he called Ginny out on dating Snape but he saw that look in Ginny's eyes that could not be anything but happiness.

"_Snape making people happy. Hmm now that surprising and a lil scary_" he thought and snorted in his head.

Ginny felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that harry. And what about you Hermione how do you feel about it?"

Hermione just smiled "If you happy I'm happy girl. Soooo have you slept with him yet?"

Ginny blushed so hard Harry was afraid she died of embarrassment but he busted out laughing but he wanted to know to.

Hey what could he say he was nosy too?

"Hermione! Really?!" Ginny squeaked as she covered her flaming face.

Harry laughed "Well I'll take that as a no"

Ginny looked up still flaming "Well it's not like you know….I…just…we…he gets nervous and then he makes us stop every time we get started"

Harry and Hermione blinked slowly. Harry had to turn around and bite his tongue before he doubled over laughing.

Hermione coughed "Um so you're telling us that Severus Snape gets cold feet in bed"

Ginny nodded "Yeah I'm just it makes me worried that something might be wrong or that something might be wrong with me"

"Yeah and that makes you stupid" Harry snorted.

Hermione looked at him and slapped him hard on the shoulder "Harry you're a bitch!"

Rubbing his shoulder and he sneered at Hermione and then looked at Ginny "Well it's true. Whatever is keeping Snape from getting it up with you is his problem. Believe me it is not you hell half the male student body would like to jump your bones"

Ginny giggled "I know that third year boy named Eames was hitting on me the other day and Severus gave him detention for a week"

All three of them started to giggle "Oh god wish I had a man like that"

Ginny and Hermione just looked at him "You do but you won't give him the time of day"

"If you're talking about a certain Malfoy again you both have lost your minds"

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes "Uhuh"

"Oh don't you start with me. You two have been riding me to get with him sense that day in Diagon Alley and I refuse to fuck around with a married man much less a former death eater who I can't trust"

Ginny grimaced and looked away. "Sorry Ginny no offense against Snape"

She shrugged and grinned "It is okay but you and he would make a lovely couple"

He scowled at her while Hermione chimed in with a told you so.

"Oh please! What about you!" he pointed an accusing finger at Hermione.

"What about me?" Harry rolled his eyes at her question.

"Please you so have the hot's for Draco and you know it! I see the way you look at him and you ain't just looking down the back either"

Ginny snorted and Hermione went bright red "Oh whatever I do not"

"Uhuh" he mimicked her words from earlier.

"You two are insane" Ginny laughed as she glanced down at her watch and gasped.

"Holy shit we are so freakin late!"

Harry swore too and Hermione squeaked in horror.

"Crapcrapcrapcrap! What class do we have!" he asked as he grabbed both their hands and started dragging the down the stairs.

"DADA which started ten minutes ago" Harry almost wanted to cry when he heard that.

"_Shit! Now I've given him a reason to fuck with me…extra_" he thought as he raced through the corridors and to the DADA room dragging both females behind him.

When the bust into the room Lucius Malfoy with wand out looking like he was instructing the class the old dueling stage behind him.

Sirius was sitting on top of the stage with wand swinging back and forth from his hands.

His eyes held surprise and amusement when he saw Harry and his friends looking bewildered and out of breathe.

"Well Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley, and Miss. Granger how happy I am to see that all three of you could make it. Even if you are 15 minutes late" he gave a dry smirk "We had all thought you three had gotten lost"

Harry could hear the Slytherins start to giggle and glanced over to see Draco at the front of the class not bothering to hide he was laughing.

Ron and Neville were standing side by side looking over at them a giving them a helpless shrug.

Harry had pursed his lips in a tight smile while he and the others went to the group.

It took harry to the point of biting his tongue not to say anything when Lucius snapped his fingers and waved his hand to hurry them up and closed the door.

"_Smug Fucker! Ohhhh I can't stand that ass!_" he thought and positioned himself right in front of the class right beside Draco who sneered at him in disgust.

Harry just smiled and ignored him while he glared a silent fuck you towards Lucius.

"So now that we are here. Like I was saying the first order of business is to teach you how to defend yourselves from dark magic"

He looked around "Which means all of you will be paired up in two's and I and Mr. Black here will be slinging spells at the both of you to which you are to work as a team to ward off"

He looked at Harry who was still glaring at him with arms crossed and slender hip cocked to the side.

He smirked "Potter and Draco you up first"

Harry and Draco looked at each other in disgust and surprise.

"But father we hate each other. How do you expect us to defend each other?"

Lucius just smiled "I really don't care how Draco. You and Potter will have to work it out"

The palm of Harry's palm started to itch he wanted nothing more but to knock the hell out Lucius and from the look Draco was giving him seemed to be having the same urge Harry was.

Harry just sighed and sneered as he boosted himself on stage along with Draco who stood a foot apart from him.

Sirius got up and as he passed harry to go join Lucius at the end of the stage he whispered something that harry was sure along the lines of good luck.

But he pretended he didn't here and turned towards Draco who shrugged off his expensive looking Jacket.

"Look Malfoy I don't like you and you sure as hell don't like me but we should try to work together my godfather is sneaky when it comes to slinging spells"

Draco just sneered at him "Would aspect as much from a filthy mutt like him"

This time harry wanted to slap Draco "Like Voldemort's bitch boy is any better"

Draco rounded on him "Watch your mouth potter before I close it for you"

Harry sneered "Like you could sweetie"

Draco looked at him in disgust "God you're a faggot"

Harry just smiled and flipped his bangs out of his eyes "From what I hear your daddy seems to classify in that category as well"

Draco flushed red and growled but before he could go for Harry something green and red came thundering towards them both and without realizing what he was doing Harry spun around wand lifted and brought up a shield that caused the incoming spells to deflect and fade.

Draco was shocked along with everyone in the room no student could shield it was a branch of magic that included working with one's mind and wasn't taught unless you were taking advance magic classes.

Hermione wasn't even qualified for advance magic classes.

Lucius was speechless when Potter through up a shield his beautiful eyes going hard as he pushed Draco upright who had stumbled to his knees.

Sirius looked at his godson with wide eyes "_How the hell did he learn to through up a shield much less one that strong_" he thought.

Sirius realized at that moment his godson was no longer the young man he had met during his 3rd year of Hogwarts.

Lucius could feel his mouth grow dry with excitement when Harry suddenly moved slinging one spell and swirled around in the next instant slinging another one towards Sirius again without saying a word.

"_He not even speaking the spells he's slinging!_" Lucius thought stunned as he deflected the spell that was aimed at his head.

The whole of the student body was deathly quiet as they watched what was happening. They had never seen a student who could sling spells and through up a shield other than the Professors without saying a word.

Even Neville knew that Harry was using advanced magic and that only a handful of wizards could use magic without speaking the names of the spells they were using.

Harry knew he had let his secret slip. That annoying sod Draco had made him let his guard down he wasn't expecting Sirius and Lucius to surprise attack them that and he had shown almost everyone that he knew advanced magic.

Lucius finally managed to speak in barely a whisper "How the hell did you do that Potter"

Harry felt his heart racing but instead of panicking he smirked "Everyone's got secrets. Now take your best shot _Professor_" he whispered hotly.

Lucius saw the challenge in Harry's eyes and he knew he would respond…he had to respond.

"_Oh yes Potter. I'm definitely going to make you mine now_" he thought as he licked his lips and ready himself to attack his future mate.

**Hope you love this chapter. More soon and I love reviews so come darlings! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Advanced magic was something you didn't play around with most students in any wizarding school never even qualify to attend the classes.

Harry gritted his teeth as he pulled Draco out the way of a speeding spell that would have left him covered in huge boils and totally useless.

He brought up another shield and staggered knowing he would have to be quicker next time the spell slung by Lucius almost breaking through.

Long ago when harry first encountered Voldemort his first year at Hogwarts he had almost died and his friends were extremely hurt.

Throughout the years he, Hermione, and Ron always narrowly escaped the dark lord's plans.

Thanks to a lot of luck and mostly Hermione's quick thinking they had survived. So when he found out that there was a higher level of magic he set out to practice and master it.

Harry gritted his teeth as Draco once again seemed to mess things up when one of his spells rebounded of Sirius's shield and narrowly missed his head by an inch.

"Watch it you freakin idiot" he snarled.

Without even looking Draco shot harry a bird as he slung another spell which didn't even come close to touching his father.

Harry was no were near mastering anything but he knew for a fact he could be formidable in a fight and wanted to keep his so called higher learning a secret but he had been surprised and reacted without thinking.

"_Now the whole freaking school knows. Thank you so fucking much Draco! I can't stand Malfoys!_" he thought and fell backwards not being able to bring up his shield in time.

Harry scrambled to his feet and went crashing back down to the floor when Lucius sent another spell whizzing past his right side and for an instant he froze.

Harry's skin was a mass of ugly scars that crisscrossed on his body but the worst was his right side that for him was a weak side.

The right side right underneath his arm had almost none of the original skin and he had to be careful the last time Ron had playfully punched him in it and it had sent him doubling over in pure agony.

Ron and Hermione were the only one who had seen the scars inflicted by the torture handed out by his uncle.

And he would be damned if anyone else found out over bloody freakin Lucius Malfoy!

Lucius licked his lips as Harry flung his long hair out of his face a pissed expression making his emerald eyes spark.

Lucius's blood was pounding in his ears and a cloud of euphoria encased his mind.

He loved to battle and he was damned good at it and to see Harry pale face flushed with exertion, eyes glittering like jewels, and his lithe graceful body looked like he was doing some type of dance as he moved and ducked sling spell after spell.

Bringing up shields and trying to cover Draco's ass all at the same time.

Hermione and Ron stood by each other watching the escalating battle.

When Hermione watched a spell barely miss hitting harry in the right side she had grabbed on to Ron's arm so hard that it probably be bruised.

But Ron didn't seem to notice he knew what harry hid beneath his clothes the scars inflicted upon him by his uncle and the one on his side would put him down for the count.

Draco was getting pissed if potter pushed him one more fucking time he would freaking lose it.

The fact that everyone including himself had seen potter use advanced magic and just basically fighting his godfather and Draco's father by himself made Draco furious.

The last straw was when potter once again crashed to the floor leaving Draco wide open making him freeze as two spells came hurtling his way.

Suddenly he felt his feet yanked from under him and he crashed to the floor painfully.

"Will you wake the fuck up Malfoy?! Cover your ass!" Potter snarled.

Everything happened so fast it didn't register with harry till he was on the ground gritting his teeth against the pure agony that coursed down his side.

When he had moved to get up Draco had finally had enough of Harry's crap and when he went to get up he had snagged Harry's foot and taking him by surprise harry had twisted exposing his right side to a spell that came towards him hitting him so hard in his side that it spun him around.

When Hermione say the spell hit harry she almost fainted right then a small scream escaping her but she got ahold of herself.

Lucius knew something was wrong the minute Harry went down and the look of horror and something else filled his eyes.

He didn't understand the spell that Sirius had sent hurtling towards his godson was a mere knock you of your feet type of magic but Harry seemed to be clutching his side and his long hair hid his face.

Draco was pale he knew he fucked up when he saw Potter's face which was contorted in agony.

Something had happened and now Potter was clutching his right side a deep red stain spreading fast across his shirt.

"_My god is he bleeding_" Draco thought and without realizing what he was doing he crawled on his hand and knees over to harry as fast as he could.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked reaching for him.

Harry was in agony as he clutched his side he could feel the warm slickness of blood that was already soaking into his shirt.

Someone touched him on the shoulder and through teary eyes he spotted Draco and fear shot through him.

The only thing going through his head was what if they found out and how was he going to get out of this.

Another wave of pain caused harry to grit his teeth and it took every ounce of his will not to send Draco flying.

"Get away from him!" a feminine voice yelled and he knew a once it was Hermione she knelt down beside him pushing Draco away.

Harry almost cried with relieve but kept his mouth shut before he started to scream.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around him and Ron bent down and picked him up halfway dragging him to his feet.

Just that slightest bit of movement sent darkness encroaching on his already blurred vision.

"Shhh mate its okay" Ron whispered.

"P…please don't let them see" he gasped.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Sirius roared as he raced over to his Godson who had turned an ashen gray the scent of blood reaching his delicate senses.

He was surprised when Lucius moved with him racing towards Harry with utter concern written on his face.

When Sirius had glanced at him the former death eater's gaze turned cold and he stopped the minute he saw Sirius watching him.

Storing Lucius's reaction in the back of his head later to reexamine he hurried over to harry and was automatically stopped by Ginny who had also raced up stage.

"Move girl!" he almost knocked her over trying to get by but was pushed back and staggered as Ginny pushed him back with one hand.

He looked amazed "Damn she is strong!" he thought trying to get around her once more and failing.

"Professor we've got harry but right now he is literally begging you not to expose his secret. So please fall back" Ginny hissed when Sirius failed to get around her.

Draco looked up as he heard the hurried whisper.

Sirius stopped and looked down at her "What secret? Who cares he is hurt!"

Ginny grabbed his arm and hissed for him to be quiet "Please shut up! Harry has a lot of things he has to deal with so instead of fucking him in this step up and do the one thing he is begging you to do and I and you both know he doesn't _**beg**_ for anything"

Sirius stopped dead when he heard her words and for a minute he looked into her heated gaze and the looked over to her shoulder to see Ron and Hermione hurriedly help harry down the platform moving so quickly he couldn't catch a glance of his Godson's face.

But the smell of blood was stronger now and he became increasingly worried but he did not move to join them.

Ginny's words ringing in his ears.

He looked down at her "Fine! But take him to the hospital wing immediately!"

"Done and done" she said and bounded of the platform to catch up with her friends.

Sirius watched as she went and turned back to see Lucius and the other students staring at him.

The students however wore stunned expressions and he gave them his most charming smile.

"Ok students nothing to worry about Potter's just banged his head" he could automatically sense the crowd relax.

Lucius shot him a look and grabbed him by the arm as he whispered "You and me both know he didn't just take a tumble and brain himself"

Sirius looked at the hand that grabbed him and yanked away "Whatever you think happened is irrelevant. Why all of the sudden your heart is bleeding for my godson? Answer me that?"

Lucius had to bite his tongue before he said something he regretted but he knew that something defiantly wrong had happen.

He let go of the mutts arm and turned away on his heel to finish teaching the remainder of his class, Sirius still glaring at his back.

Amazingly no one seem to notice as Draco slipped out the two huge doors to follow the four friends.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry could not fathom how much pain he was in but he knew it was a hell of a lot and it was taking all he had not to say fuck it and start screaming.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Ron muttered fiercely as he dragged Harry's limp body down the corridor.

"Hermione make sure you get every drop of blood! If they find out he's hurt this bad then were fucked"

Harry could her Hermione snarled something back at Ron but he couldn't make out what it was and tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

The warmth that had blossomed underneath his side was now a steady flow of hot blood.

He knew had been hit but he didn't think it had been that bad but apparently it was more than bad when he heard Ginny who he was surprised to hear.

He gritted his teeth against the pain when Ron turned him away from Ginny who was calling out for them to stop.

"Goddamnit Ginny not now!" Ron hissed.

"Don't take that tone with me you ass" she hissed right back.

"I'm sorry Ginny but Ron's right we don't have time to-"

"I know about Harry's scars so please don't send me away"

"How the hell do you know about that?!" Hermione asked.

"The day we went shopping you had accidentally walked in on harry changing, I glimpsed the scars but when I noticed that you didn't react to them I figured out that you already knew and if you knew then so did Ron. So please don't send me away, you need my help, we have to get him to the infirmary"

When harry heard infirmary he almost panicked "N…No…Not…Th…there" he gasped.

"It's alright mate we know. We got you" Ron looked up at Hermione and Ginny "Fine we don't have time to argue about it now. Ginny clean all the blood. Hermione go back to the dorm and get the medical supplies. We'll head to the girls lavatory"

Ginny looked at Ron "The girl's lavatory! What for!"

"Because no one ever goes in there" Hermione explained before she raced off.

Draco quickly retreated back behind the corridor and listened fascinated, he grew even more intrigued when the Weasley girl spoke about potter's scars.

"_Scars? Is that why he was bleeding?_" he thought.

He was a little horrified when he saw the blood trailing behind the limp wizard and the girl of his dreams following in the back cleaning up the blood.

"_What hell is going on? Why not just take him to the hospital wing wonder_"

He was brought out of his thoughts when Ron started to bark orders and he caught the part where he would be taking Harry to the girl's lavatory and he knew that no one dared even walk that corridor due to moaning myrtle the bathrooms resident ghost.

"What are you hiding potter?" he murmured to himself as he raced back down the corridor taking a sharp turn to the left racing towards the girl's lavatory.

By the time Harry and the Ron reached the bathroom, Ron had to not even five minutes before they reached their destination resort to sweeping up Harry bridal style to carry him.

Harry could tell he was in deep he was having trouble breathing and it took all his concentration to keep air moving in and out of his lungs.

Ron was trying his damndest not to panic he could hear Harry's labored breath and a sleek coat of sweat covered his skin that turned the color of ash.

"Just hang on mate I got you" Ron whispered as he peered into the girls bathroom and when he found nobody there he hurriedly went inside closing the door and racing to the other side of the sinks where he gingerly placed harry leaning against the wall.

Harry knew that he was in trouble and when he peered through the long strands of his hair he saw that even though Ron wore a brave face his eyes showed that he was afraid.

"Forgive me" Harry whispered coughing and leaning his head back against the wall the hard rock felt cold against his skin that felt hot and feverish.

"What are you talking about mate?"

"I'm sorry I got you all involved in this I didn't want you guys to have to go through this much trouble"

Ron just rolled his eyes "You are such a dunce mate. We all love you and besides it's not your fault that you uncle's a freaking sadist"

Harry just gave a weak half smile "I count on both hands who would disagree with you"

Ron growled "And I would shove my foot up all their asses so they can just shut the fuck up!"

Ron's intensity made harry laugh out loud and almost double over when pain coursed through him, he gritted his teeth again and this time he could feel tears streaming down his face.

Ron saw the tears and said nothing he knew his friend was in unbelievable physical pain but trying to comfort harry was never an easy thing to do when tears where involved.

Ron knew that harry viewed tears a sigh of weakness and that if brought up he would immediately shut down all emotions and frankly a hermit harry is not what they needed at the moment so Ron just shut his mouth.

Harry quickly wiped away the tears with his left hand and did not look at Ron who was staring at the other side of the wall.

Harry smiled on the inside he knew Ron knew that he hated to let other people see his tears.

"Okay Ron let's get down to business before Hermione and Ginny get back. I have to get out of this shirt because I don't think I'll be awake much longer"

Ron gritted his teeth and nodded "_Come on Hermione were the hell are you_?"

Harry gave a deep breath as he prepared himself for Ron to help him out of his shirt, he couldn't stand the look of horror and pity his two friends had given him when they had first saw his scars, at one point Hermione had almost fainted and they had to restrain Ron from going all the way back to Harry's so called family and killing them all.

Ron grabbed the edges of Harry's shirt and watched as Harry flipped his long hair from out of his face he wasn't looking so hot.

"You ready mate getting it over your arm is going to hurt like a bitch"

Harry gave a pained hissing laugh.

"Been through worse and all that. Just do it you sod"

Ron grinned "Yes ma'am"

Harry laughed again "That was good. Remind me to slap your head later"

"Will do" Ron grinned.

Draco watched with intensity through the bathroom stall he had managed to slip into right before Weasley and Potter had come through the door.

Draco knew something was wrong the minute Potter had gotten hit by a defense spell that wasn't even all that powerful.

He noticed the blood before anyone and he found it odder than hell that Potter even though gravelly injured refused to go to the hospital wing.

He listened with mild amusement at the two friends light banter when Potter was clearly in pain.

"_What the hell are you hiding Potter_" Draco thought as he stifled a growl before it came out his mouth as Ron got in his way as he went to help Potter out of his shirt.

Draco had never once been the skirmish type as long as he could remember he was heir to the Malfoy name and strove to composed and dignified just like his father.

He knew that he father was a death eater loyal to the Dark Lord when he was still in power and he remembered he would help bandage his father's wounds if he sustained any from doing the Dark Lord's bidding or the wounds from the dark lord who had gotten bored and managed to find something Lucius Malfoy had displeased him with.

But in all that time and all the wounds his father sustained didn't prepare him from what he saw next.

When Ron moved out the way standing up to pull the shirt over Harry's head Draco caught full view of Potters body.

He could feel his eyes widen to the point it was almost painful he hurriedly placed both hands over his mouth before a sound or more likely a scream of horror came from his throat.

He could see that Potter's stomach and torso were covered in thick ropey scars that crisscrossed all over his body, scars also covered his collarbone and Draco was willing to bet money that they extended all the way to the boys back.

He cringed when Harry screamed as Ron lifted up his right arm and pull it through the sleeve. That's when Draco gazed in horror at Harry's right side which was covered in dark blood a thick scar the worst so far covering his whole right side.

The scar was now a dark purple color and it looked like the blood was seeping from a ragged tear just at the top of the scar.

""_Oh my gods no wonder he went down so easily with that stunning spell anything that even remotely hits his side will cause the scar to open up"_

Draco felt like he was going to be sick "_Dear god no one receives that amount of scars without going through hell and back…and Potter's uncle did this to him_"

Harry must have lost consciousness for only for a second because when the pain hit him again he knew that all of a sudden it had went dark and when he opened his eyes again Ron was kneeled down beside him pressing his blouse to his side.

"That was my favorite blouse" he whispered.

Ron just grinned "If you just hang in there I promise I'll buy you a new one"

Harry just nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Come on Hermione hurry the fuck up!" Ron hissed to himself out loud.

Suddenly, Ginny came bursting through the doors of the bathroom and when she turned around after shutting it her eyes landed on harry and her hands just like Draco's stifled her gasp.

Ron watched her and knew exactly how she was feeling, he had felt the same way when he had first seen Harry's scar.

Ginny's lips pressed into a thin line and Ron watched as she squared her shoulders and shake the shock from her eyes.

She raced over to Ron and Harry kneeling down beside them.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He ain't doing well I think you can see that. He's lost a lot of blood but he's strong"

Ginny nodded and they both turned to see Hermione white faced hurrying through the doors carrying a small square white box.

She turned and whipped out her wand and they watched as she muttered something and the locked clicked.

Without stopping she raced over her eyes sliding over Harry's body her lips pressed into a thin line just like Ginny's but she said nothing and squatting in front of Harry who had his eyes closed and was breathing hard.

He felt a hand on his clammy skin and cracked his eyes open to see Hermione cupping his face with a cool hand a worried look in her brown eyes.

"You look like you seen a ghost" he whispered hoarsely trying to shift his wait and lean to the side a small pressure was throbbing from his wound.

Hermione didn't even crack a small "No not yet but if we can't patch you up, we might just meet yours"

Harry said nothing and continued trying to breathe and keep conscious.

Draco watched in fascination as Hermione opened the white box and started to pull out bandages and other muggle medicine in white tubes with labels.

Next, she pulled out small rags and something that Draco knew was a small knife from the inside of her back pocket.

He knew for a fact that it was a small severing knife that all the students used in Snape's class to cut up ingredients for potions.

"What the hell is that for?" Ron whispered heatedly.

"Look at the purple swelling around his scar and above the tear"

Ron removed the damaged blouse and inspected the wound and found that she was right.

"The spell must have hit him harder than we knew because blood is pooling beneath the scar and eventually it will start leaking on the inside and that would be a shit situation and then we would have no choice but to take him to the hospital wing"

Ginny gave a small sound and took Harry's hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

Harry who had his eyes closed had heard everything and he had cracked his eyes open when Hermione pulled out the small knife.

"Do it" he whispered his throat achingly dry.

When none of them said anything through the pain he gritted his teeth and sat up a little straighter.

"If none of you can give it here, it's becoming harder to breathe meaning that the pockets are getting closer to my lungs"

Draco's heart was beating fast and his mind was spinning "_Look at him… he looks like he has journeyed to hell and back. The pain of his scars must be unbearable at times and now here he is willing to add more scars and pain to survive"_

At that moment Draco Malfoy knew that his hatred for Harry was simple jealousy and any hardship in his life was nothing compared to what Harry had been through.

He drew in a shaky breathe and quietly wiped the single tear that was sliding down his face as his eyes roamed over Harry's scarred and bleeding body.

"_God I have been such a fucking asshole. Jealous of a boy who has lost everything and given things he probably never wanted_"

Draco had to bite his tongue from accidentally letting out a bitter laugh and being found out, if he was found by the three they know doubt beat him senseless and memory wipe him till he could no longer remember how to wipe his own ass.

Certainly, the brown haired goddess of his dreams would do the honors.

"_And probably snap off the old family jewels for that time at the mall_" he couldn't help but remember and groan softly to himself.

All three friends looked at each other and then at the knife held in Hermione's tight grip.

At that moment Hermione knew that in Harry's weakened state he would only end up doing further damage to himself if they gave him the knife so she gritted her teeth and decided that she would do it.

"No I'll do –" she was suddenly cut off when Ginny forcibly grabbed her arm and placed a finger to her lips her eyes glued to the door.

The others including Draco hidden in the bathroom stall cocked their heads and listened.

_Meow (Scratch) Meow (Scratch)_

"Fuuuuuck" Ron muttered.

"That perverted bastard filch is on his way. Stupid fucking cat. I hate that thing" he swore again.

Ginny bounded up "If Ms. Norris is outside then we have exactly two minutes before Filch comes to investigate. Do you have this Hermione?"

Hermione was smart enough to see what Ginny had up her sleeve.

Ginny turned to Ron and grinned "So big brother you up for a little mayhem"

Ron smirked "Fred and George are so missing out"

"Well will tell em all about it later"

Ron nodded and stood up placing a hand on Harry's head and sending up a silent prayer to every god he knew that harry would be okay.

But he also had faith in Hermione too.

Next, minute she watched as Ron and Ginny slipped at the door and a loud screech as Ron kicked the cat away from the door.

The next minute she heard footsteps and held her breathe jumping when Filch bellowed "You goddamn kids I'll see you both hanged by your thumbs in the dungeon!"

"Hah doubt it Filch" Hermione thought "Turns out the master of those dominions has a soft spot for our flamed hair Ginny"

When she heard the voices growing fainter she turned back to Harry who had his eyes open staring at her and then glancing at the knife.

She growled surprising Harry "I swear to you when you get better I'm gonna gut fucking Draco and stuff his wand so far up his ass he'll be shitting splinters until school's end"

Draco bared his teeth and winced unconsciously rubbing his backside.

Hermione sighed "Ok here goes nothing" she was wearing a tight pair of jeans with a pale green tank top.

Draco watched wide eyes as she stripped of the tank top and stood wearing nothing but her jeans and a pale lacy red bra.

Draco's mouth almost hit the floor he studied her smooth tan stomach that he ached to run his fingers over and feel the soft warm skin.

He wanted to press his lips against the mounds of her breasts that seemed to spill out of her bra.

He shook his head and embarrassed wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth "_Holy shit Malfoy get your shit together_"

Hermione waded up her tank top up and kneeled down "Ok Harry bite down on this cause I ain't gonna lie this is gonna bloody well hurt"

Harry said nothing but allowed Hermione to place the waded up piece of clothing in his mouth and bit down hard.

He watched as she took his bloody blouse and the knife "Ok harry I know you're in pain but you're gonna have to find the strength to hold up your arm. I can't do that and hold the blouse in place to stop your bleeding when I cut"

Harry nodded weakly and somehow tried to find the strength to lift his arm above his head, he did find the strength as he took his good hand and grasped his right pulling it high in the air.

This time harry was like fuck it and screamed in agony around the piece of clothing in his mouth.

Hermione felt tears threatened to fall but she steeled herself and lightly placed the knife's blade above one of the purple bulges in his skin and quickly sliced.

Harry screamed and bucked when she forcibly pressed the ruined blouse to the wound.

Hot tears streamed from Harry's eyes he didn't give a fuck who saw him crying now the pain was too great.

All of a sudden harry felt like he was falling into himself and then all was gone.

Hermione gasped as harry lost consciousness and his arms came falling down and he pitched forwards.

She couldn't have stopped him because the knife was still in her hand so she moved back unconsciously knowing that if she tried to catch him then she would end up cutting him before she could drop the knife.

Draco didn't know what possessed him but he saw the minute Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and without thinking banged open the stall door and rushed out managing to catch harry before he went crashing face first against the hard floor.

Hermione gasped as a Draco freaking Malfoy came sprinting gracefully out the bathroom stall and catch Harry before he hit the ground.

She watched as he met her eyes and before she knew what was happening he was barking orders at her.

"Come on you daft old hag! Hurry up and finish before he bleeds to death all over my new shirt!"

**Well I hope everyone is enjoying the story and I love if you would all review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione wanted to slap the hell out of him but knew that Harry didn't have time for bullshit.

So she did as he ordered and pressed the now blood soaked blouse to the slowly bleeding wounds.

Draco laid harry gently on the stone floor and hurriedly grabbed the bandages from the white box and a tube of cream that read Antiseptic Gel.

He unscrewed the top and held the bandages between his teeth and grabbed Harry's arms and placed them above his head so he could work better.

"Ok granger mover you blasted hands and finish draining the blood while I stop the bleeding"

Hermione growled and shot him an evil look but did what he said slicing the biggest bulge that was right on top of his scar and cringed when hot blooded spurted out and in a thin line splattered on her face and the mounds of her breasts.

But she ignored it and quietly pressed the unrecognizable pink blouse now stained a deep crimson to the wound.

Draco squirted the tube of gel in his palm and with bandages still between his teeth used his other hand and scooped half up and smeared in heavily on the bleeding areas until the blood was doing nothing more than trickling.

He ripped a long strip of bandaged off with his teeth and patted it down on the gel to make it stay.

He growled turning towards Hermione who silently watched him with an icy look her teeth bared and clenched.

He throw her a roll of bandages and another thing of gel in a tube "Ok smear it and help me bandage the stupid git"

20 minutes later they had covered Harry's side completely and managed to sit him upright still unconscious as they bandaged him.

Draco wiped sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed heavily "There the bleeding has stopped and the bandages will completely stop it in the next minute or so"

Hermione said nothing as she gently brushed Harry's long hair behind him and out of his face and placed a light kiss on his temple.

She gave a slight smile and the without warning shot up and punched Draco so hard in the jaw that he went sprawling.

Draco had not been expecting being punched by the girl of his dreams and when he quite seeing stars holding his jaw that was throbbing looked up.

Hermione stood over him with wand drawn and pointed down at him a sneer on her perfect lips, brown hair falling down her shoulders, her face and the mounds of her breast covered in blood, her eyes sparking with anger and distrust.

She was the most stunning creature he had ever seen and at that moment fell madly, and completely in love with Hermione Granger.

"What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy?!" she sneered.

Draco smirked "You have a funny way of showing your appreciation don't you babe" he gracefully picked himself of the ground before Hermione could protest.

She growled and jabbed her wand in to his chest "And who are you calling babe? And I don't have to show you shit!"

Draco never looking away from her eyes confidently patted the dust of his long-sleeved button up with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

She noticed that his hands were covered in Harry's blood and glanced down at her own hands that were just as red as his.

He shrugged his shoulders "Whatever you say babe. I was here from the very beginning I saw and heard everything"

At his words Hermione was filled with rage, harry had in trusted all of them with his secret and her, Ginny, and Ron had sworn to each other that no one would find out.

But, here she was with bloody-fucking-asshole-Draco- Malfoy with his confident prick self and Harry's enemy since he came to Hogwarts and he knew the one thing that Harry could not stand anyone to know.

"_God I am so sorry harry_" she thought guiltily.

"You asshole. I swear if you tell any fucking body I'll end you!"

"I'm sure you would. But, I have no intention of telling anyone anything"

Hermione just looked at him "I don't believe you. You've hated harry since he showed his face in Hogwarts. It has been your personal mission to make his life a living hell"

Draco sighed. He knew of course that she would never believe him and he was more than aware of her wand pointed at his chest.

He raised his hands in a surrending gesture "Yes. I now and I'm sorry"

Hermione gave a long slow blink and had to run through his words one more time.

"You're sorry" she scoffed disbelieving.

Draco sighed again and knew what he was going to say next would open a door that never could be closed.

"I've been so jealous of potter because to me it seemed like he had it all and know seeing him like this…I…I can't but help to hate myself"

His words stunned Hermione so much that she left her wand fall way from its original position pointed at his chest.

Draco looked away from Hermione and stared down at Harry's who chest rose and fell strongly, his skin now his original pale color.

"I use to hate that he got all the attention and that he seemed to have everything I didn't. I envied him"

Hermione sneered "You're such a child. Look at him. His parents were murdered, he has been beaten and broken, he lives in constant fear that Voldemort will show up and finally manage to take his life. Whereas someone like you would never understand what true suffering is! You've been given everything you could have ever wanted"

Draco ashamed and in raged rounded on her "Like I don't know that and not all that glitters is gold isn't that the muggle saying"

Hermione watched as he squatted down near harry and stared at his unconscious face "I use to think I hated you Potter. But, in truth I don't and I wish I could take it all back. Heh. But, I don't think you'll accept my apology"

Hermione was so astounded that she just stood there staring at Draco his silver blonde hair falling in his steel grey eyes that she would never admit made her heart race when she looked into them.

She gasped when Draco shot up like a bat out of hell and pushed her, she stumbled and thought she was going to fall to her knees when a hand shot out and with an iron grasp gripped her wrist and swung her around.

Her back hit a well-muscled chest and her arms were forced to crisscross in front of her.

Her wand had clattered to the ground and Draco Malfoy held her close to him, her upper limbs shackled by his grip.

"Let go of me you fucking pig!" she roared and bucked.

But, Draco she found out was surprisingly strong and she couldn't get any leverage to get free.

"Stop squirming Hermione" he whispered.

Hermione stunned stopped instantly, not once had Draco ever used her name.

It sent a tingle of excitement up her spine that she quickly squashed.

He pressed his lips to her ear "I have no interest in placing myself in Potter's life. But, more to the point I have made a decision to integrate myself into yours"

Hermione's heart started to race "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Draco using one arm encircled her arms and pressed them to down to her sides and using his free hand grabbed her by the neck and forced her gently to tilt her head back.

"I am saying I Draco L. Malfoy has stated that I will court you until I have won your heart"

And before she the words could register she was given the shock of her life when Draco claimed her mouth with his stealing her first kiss.

Hermione shocked to the point of no return felt herself melting into his kiss and she was so very aware of her own body that she could feel his muscular arm pressing against her barely clad breasts and large hand placed on her neck giving her what amounted to the best kiss she could have imagined.

Draco was the first one to pull away breathing hard and slowly let Hermione go whose eyes were dazed and she swayed a little on her feet.

She watched as he walked in front of her and touched her chin running his thumb across her petal soft lips.

"Wait until he wakes up before you try to move him and I would try to find a potion that will reduce any fever he may contact"

Hermione could do nothing but nod slowly.

Draco backed away from her smirking "Until next time babe"

He confidently stalked to the door and opened it slightly then sticking his bloody hands into his pockets turned his head and shot her a brilliant smile and walked out the door.

Hermione stared at the door then slowly slunk down to her knees arms hung useless by her sides her heart pounding so loud in her ears she thought she would go deaf.

She jumped when she heard a voice "I would have never thought the greasy git had it in him"

She swirled around on her knees and found harry awake and smiling weakly.

"Harry" she said numbly "How much did you…" She trailed off.

Harry still weak gave a very small shrug "I regained consciousness the minute you laid his ass out, and nice punch by the way"

"He said he wants to court me" she whispered.

"Yea I heard and I also saw that other bit where he kissed you. I knew the git had a crush on you but he's as arrogant as he father that's for sure"

Hermione just nodded "Court me…do you know what that means harry?"

Harry just looked at her "I take it, it means something totally different in the wizarding than in the muggle world huh"

"Oh you can bet your ass" Hermione seemed to be coming out of her daze.

"What's it mean then?" harry asked and gritted his teeth when he tried to move.

"It means that Draco Malfoy just asked me to become his future wife"

Harry even though in pain felt his mouth drop wide open.

"You're fucking joking?" he whispered mouth dry.

A horrified look slowly started to creep upon Hermione's face as she shook her head.

They just stared at each other for the next minute but it felt like forever until harry spoke up "Well I guess that means you're fucked huh"

Hermione growled and shot him a look as she went to sit beside him on his good side and gently laid her head on his shoulder.

"If that's the case then I'm pretty sure that Draco will tell his father and then Lucius will be coming to claim you as his own as well"

Harry sneered "Like hell he will"

Hermione just shook her head slightly "I'm afraid we're stuck friend"

"What you mean?"

"I mean that the Malfoy's are part of an ancient wizarding family and they are I hate to say it in fact royalty in the wizarding world and as an ancient family the so called courtee has no choice but to go along with the courtship as states in wizarding law"

Harry said nothing and just let her words sink into his already tired mind.

After, a minute or two they looked at each other and he said "I wish I was unconscious again"

Hermione snorted "Me too friend. Me too"

**Okay hope you like this chapter I thought it was finally time to get Draco/Hermione their time in the lime light! So review peoples!**


	24. Chapter 24

Harry gritted his teeth as he slowly lowered himself down at the breakfast table and banged his fist hard on the table as he felt pain shoot up his side.

Hermione and Ron looked at him with in concern, Ron had been in mid bite of breakfast and Hermione like usual had her nose in a book and something has possessed her to glance up to see Harry walking towards them.

When he finally got himself seated he looked at the face still a little gray.

"What the hell are you doing mate?" Ron hissed throwing his fork down on his plate causing it to clatter.

Harry grinned and took a sip from a goblet that appeared before him "Well good morning to you to friend"

Hermione snapped her book shut and quickly glanced around to make sure that no one was paying close attention to them.

"Harry you should be resting. There is no way in hell you cannot be in pain right now" she whispered fiercely.

Harry gave her a smile. She was right his side was on fire and he felt like it was splitting open at the seams.

"Your right about that" he grinned "But if I stay in bed for the next two weeks without a good explanation as to why I am not in the infirmary then people will start to get suspicious"

Ron just glared at him but stayed silent because he knew that harry was right.

But Hermione wouldn't give up "But we all know if you don't let the wound heal completely than you could end up in worse shape than that and then you'll have no choice but to go to the hospital wing"

Harry glared at her "That won't happen I've been through worse than this and I have survived, so what about a little faith here!" he shot back hotly.

Ron looked between the two who sat there glaring at each other a wordless conversation going on between them.

Finally, Hermione sighed "Fine. You so freakin stubborn. But, you're going to have to take it easy and we are going to have to find some excuse Lucius will believe if you have to battle again"

Harry sighed "If I have to fight I will. Even if it's on the offense"

"We'll come up with something" she said and cracked open her book again.

Harry nodded and grabbed a muffin of Ron's plate who just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"There are a crap load of muffins next to you "he said motioning to the plate that was stacked high of every muffin you could think of.

Harry grinned and bit into it "Yeah, but it tastes so much better when it comes from an annoyed red head that wanted it"

Ron just laughed "It seems even in pain you can be a bitch"

Harry laughed and didn't react when a small thing of pain raced across his side but instead grabbed his side under the table.

"So what happened with Filch yesterday" he asked.

Ron grinned "Well, Ginny is serving her detention this morning the ass stuck her with Snape who needed someone to go out to the forest with him to gather ingredients for class"

Harry caught Hermione grinning in her book and Harry had to cover his mouth with his fingers.

They both knew damn well the youngest Weasley was enjoying her detention like no other student would ever know.

"And what about you?" he asked.

"I have to serve it with the asshole himself"

Harry turned his head to look up at the teachers table "Thank you I know you're going to catch hell when you mom hears"

He glanced back as Ron shrugged his shoulders "So where friends and that's what friends do. So quit with the mushy stuff and eat your breakfast"

Five minutes later Harry found he was absolutely ravenous and he wolfed down more than he had ever eaten.

He only looked up when he heard Hermione gave a heated "Shit!"

She had slammed her books down and was staring toward e entrance to the great hall, he stopped eating and followed her eyes to see Draco Malfoy striding in with a smug look on his face.

His eyes roamed the Gryffindor table and spotted Hermione and all three of them watched with astonishment as he quickly pursed his lips and made a quick kissing gesture to Hermione who in turned a deep shade of red.

Partly because of embarrassment and the other rage.

"_He is stupid, if he wants to court Hermione he better stop teasing or he won't leave long enough_"

Ron and Harry gave a little jump when Hermione slammed her palm down on the table rattling all of their dishes.

Ron shot harry a wide eye look saying "_Should we say something_".

Harry shook his head rapidly looking at him "_Yeah if you want to lose you balls_"

Ron just shrugged and continued to eat his food and Hermione was pretending to read her book.

Harry took a sip from his goblet and flipped his hair away from his face with his free hand.

His eyes never leaving Draco who in turn was looking at him, grinning and replying to what his friends said.

When Ron and Ginny came back from their fun with filch, Hermione had told them everything and her and Ginny had to almost tackle Ron to the ground so that he wouldn't take off after Draco.

They made Ginny run to the tower and grab Harry's invisibility cloak, they had covered him with him and levitated him all the way up to the tower.

They all had a good scare when they almost ran into Sirius who was striding down the hallway.

So they hightailed it the other way with a zooming Harry behind them.

But, when they made it to the tower and managed to get him into the huge four poster bed and then close the curtains around so no one could see how pale he was.

Harry who was still reeling in pain could not close his eyes, he ears still ringing from Draco's confession and the horrible fact that the person he had been feuding with since he arrived at Hogwarts knew his secret.

That night he had gritted his teeth and banged his fists repeatedly down on the mattress which muffled the bangs.

So, around 3:00 in the morning he finally came to a decision that was going to make him bite down hard on his pride and go talk to Draco Malfoy.

Harry braced himself against the table and gave a small flinch when he felt pain shimmy up his side.

His friends looked up at him "And where do you think you're going?" Hermione asked finally just slamming her book shut and tossing it to the side.

Ron glanced up and placed his elbows on the table grabbing his goblet and drinking from it no taking his eyes off Harry.

Harry guessed that they both knew exactly where he was going.

"To deal with peckerwood over there and end this"

Hermione looked at him like he had lost his mind "End what if you end up pissing him off he could spill everything that happened yesterday, and when I mean spill I mean he will either go to Sirius and most likely to his father"

Harry sighed "Yep I had figured that but what I'm fixing to do might make him reconsider"

"Well let's do this mate" Ron said as he started to get up but Harry raised a hand as he started to walk around the table.

"No what I have to say is between me and him, and for his sake I hope he takes what I offer"

Hermione and Ron shot a glance to each other and known the same sliver of fear had shimmied down their spines at the sound of Harry's voice.

It was cold and flat it hid a threat that would become a reality and the way his green eyes flashed with something dark convinced them that their Harry's sexuality wasn't the only thing that had changed.

Draco watched as Harry strutted towards the Slytherin table and he was a little impressed he had seen the young man's wounds yesterday and he knew that Potter must still be in pain there was no way he wasn't.

But, there he was back straight the same arrogant walk with hand on hip, long black hair swinging around him, baggy grey sweater that hung off him in such a way it showed his curves, and a pair of tight fitting jeans with high heeled black boots.

Harry could feel every eye in the hall on him as he made his way to the Syltherin table, Draco he noticed had spotted him immediately and watched as he came over an expecting look in his eyes.

The whole Syltherin table had turned to watch him and he could feel his heart start to beat a little faster but instead of letting it show he plastered a smirk on his face.

He reached the table and Draco's friends rose as if ready to defend their boss from attack, harry couldn't help it and rolled his eyes.

"You got a lot of balls Potter even though you don't look like it"

Harry snorted "So clever, excuse me while I die laughing"

Ignoring the sneers and hate filled looks from the other Slytherins, Harry did something that shocked everyone including the teachers at the front of the hall; they had been watching with interest as Harry made his way over to the table.

He propped one foot up on the bench and stepped up and lowered himself on top of the Slytherin table crossing his long legs, leaning back arms supporting him as he grinned down at Draco.

"We need to talk Malfoy"

Draco who couldn't help but be fully impressed by Harry's play at power was intrigued and knew that regardless of when and where they did need to talk.

Draco not looking away from Harry raised his hands and snapped his fingers and his circle of friends scattered down all the way to the end of the table.

"Trained little dogs aren't they?" Harry chuckled.

Draco gave an elegant shrug of his shoulders "I am a Malfoy and the name earns respect, but I doubt someone like you would know the meaning of one's place Potter"

Harry actually busted out laughing and almost died trying not to flinch as pain raced through him at the sudden movement.

"I'll give you that but I do like stepping on peoples toes adds excitement to an otherwise dull life"

Draco snorted "Yeah till you step on the wrong toes"

Harry could feel himself slipping into that place that he had recently discovered when he went up against the dark lord.

It was a cold and dead place.

Draco watched with growing surprise when he watched something or someone replace the Potter that he knew.

The person before he radiated something cold and dangerous.

"And is that what I did Malfoy, did I step on your toes"

At this point the two didn't realize that the Great Hall had went deathly silent the minute Harry had jumped up on the table.

The two hadn't even seen Lucius, Sirius, and Snape with a red faced Ginny walking in and were watching intently with the rest of the student body.

Draco leaned back and generations of Arrogance, Breeding, and the Power of the Malfoy's flooded his voice to the pride of his father.

"You Potter are nothing but a nuisance Potter and the thought of you getting under my skin is ridiculous"

Harry gave a cold smile "You say that but you and I both know that's not true; and we both know yesterday cannot be left out in the open between us are we both will end up in a war against each other"

Hermione and Ron who had been enraptured at the conversation between Harry and Draco suddenly glanced at each other nervously and they glanced towards Ginny who had went pale.

Lucius and Sirius had noticed the change in the friends but they were also confused.

Draco knew harry was right and just sighed "I have no intention of telling anyone anything" he said lowering his voice almost to a whisper.

Harry just looked at him with that cold gaze that was staring to chill Draco.

"Matters not you found out something that was better left alone, and I found out something that I doubt you want made public just yet"

Draco's eyes snapped to Harry's and realized that the boy before him had heard his confession about not despising him and the declaration to Hermione.

"So you heard. So I plan to make it public sooner or later"

"That maybe but until you do I am offering to bury the hatchet"

Everyone sat dumbfounded as they heard the words, they weren't even sure if they had heard Harry correctly.

Draco was also stunned "What?"

"You heard me Malfoy, my life is fucked as you can tell and I accept what you said yesterday and I don't hate you either"

Draco couldn't believe his ears "So what are you saying?"

Harry sighed "You're like slow aren't you? Look I know even if we did bury the hatchet we still wouldn't trust each other, am I right?"

Draco nodded "Pretty Much"

Harry nodded and smirked icily "So I have an offer that you probably won't refuse"

Lucius and the others in the Great Hall struggled to hear what Harry was going to say next but Harry slid a little across the table bending his head down pressing his lips against Draco's ear.

Harry's long hair hid him and Draco as he whispered his offer into Draco's ear.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Sirius thought and moved to go towards the two young men but was stopped when Lucius's arm shot forward and grabbed his arm shaking his head.

"Not yet" he whispered and for some reason Sirius stopped and obeyed the man's words.

Draco shivered as Harry's warm lips pressed to his ears and he noticed that the Harry smelled strangely of fall, the crisp scent of leaves, cold air, and spices.

"I'll help you get the woman you love, in turn what you saw stays with you till you go to the grave"

Draco being stubborn gritted his teeth "And what if I take you up on your offer and still teal your secret"

He could feel Harry's lips turn up into a cruel smile "Then my dear Draco" his emphasis on Draco's name was steeling "I'll simply break you" he giggled insanely low in the Slytherins ear.

And for the first time in a very long time Draco knew what real fear tasted like, he knew that when push came to shove Harry would throw his ass screaming over a cliff, hog tied, with sharp rocks at the bottom.

Harry pulled away from Draco a cool smile on his lips but the almost insane glint still in his eyes.

Draco gritted his teeth and just nodded agreeing to Harry's terms.

Harry jumped up from the table, and Draco stood watching amazed as the cold dangerous look faded out of Harry's eyes.

Harry extended his hand "What about it Draco? Wanna be friends?"

The Great Hall gasped in astonishment and half the girls fainted with astonishment as Draco tightlipped reached over the table and grasped Harry's hand.

Draco grinned slashed sneered "Friends it is Harry"

Harry laughed with surprise when Draco used his name.

He turned and signaled Ron and Hermione to join him as he strutted toward the exit.

Everyone watched as Harry turned arrogant grin plastered on his face "See you around friend"

Then he walked out his friends hurrying stunned behind him.

"What the fuck was that?!´Sirius wondered out loud

Lucius ignored the man and strutted over to his son who settled himself back down and sipping greedily from his Goblet.

His friend who watched Draco's father stride over to his son stayed at the opposite end of the table.

"What the hell was that Draco?" Lucius demanded.

"Oh good morning father, so you so that huh?"

"Yeah and half the entire fucking student population"

Draco just shrugged "It was nothing me and Potter decided it was better to stop all the hate and all that rubbish"

Lucius studied his son "You're hiding something from me"

Draco didn't look at his father as he got up from the table "I would never father, and besides I thought you would be pleased"

"What are you talking about?"

Lucius watched as his son went to go walk out and turned back to him and whispered "I'd be careful father, Potter has changed"

Lucius just smirked "I do like playing with fire, that's what attracted me to your mother at first"

Draco just stared at his father and raised his eyebrow "Yea but Potter isn't fire he's a storm of ice that will crush you if you're not careful"

**Ok Ya'll so sorry for the late update review and tell me how you like it, and the next chapter will be completely Lucius and Harry and their relationship. So be prepared for laughs and Harry ghettoness!**


	25. Chapter 25

Harry could feel the stares on him as he walked through the doors into the dungeon and he sighed and flipped his hair over his shoulder.

He knew that publicly calling Draco out and all but forcing him into friendship was a bold move, and it seemed it got more attention than he realized.

He could feel his side acting up again and kept his face neutral when he went to sit down, the cool air of the dungeon was cool and it caused goose bumps to rise on his skin, but his right side radiated heat.

"For the love of fuck please oh please let me not get a fever" he thought fiercely as he sat down and leaned back in his chair trying the best to ignore the stares and the whispers that buzzed around him.

Ron watched harry as eased down beside him he knew shot him a look with a slight snigger when he saw the light blush that was spread across his friends face.

He leaned over "You can't get embarrassed now mate, you're the one who got all ballsy earlier this morning"

Harry glared "Yeah I was there I remember" he muttered through gritted teeth.

Ron snickered again and harry aimed a weak punch at his shoulder "I just didn't think it would have this big effect on everyone"

Ron gave him a look that all too clearly said you're kidding right.

"Please ever since you got back you have had the school buzzing with excitement, not only that but you and Draco suddenly mending the fence, people will start to talk"

Harry's head snapped to his friend "What you talkin bout friend" he said rapidly his eyes getting wide.

Ron smirked and leaned back "Well since you came out of whatever closet you've been hiding in and now the stuff with you and Draco….welllll….it would seem that people will start to think you both fancy each other"

Harry just started at Ron and the turned back to the front feeling the bile rise in his throat it came so close to the surface he actually gagged causing Ron to laugh.

"_That just makes me want to cough up all my insides_" he thought.

Harry was feeling like shit but he knew keeping up appearances at this time was crucial, but all he wanted to do was go back up to the dormitory and pass out.

He rubbed his temples and sighed trying to fight off the headache that was threatening to engulf the front of his mind.

Just when the ache was dying down the whole room went deathly silent in a split second causing Harry to turn around in his chair to see Lucius Malfoy striding into the room.

He was sporting a grey long sleeved shirt, boot-cut jeans that clung to him, and his silver platinum hair was free and falling around him.

Harry mouth flooded with salvia the minute he laid eyes on him, his heart sped up, and he could feel his cock give a little twitch that caused him to let out a breath he had been holding.

Lucius felt all eyes on him as he entered the potion masters classroom, his eyes automatically scanned the room to land on his future mate who was looking positively delicious.

When their eyes met Lucius couldn't help but bait his intended as he with pausing gave a slow and sensual wink.

A light blush spread over Harry's face and he quickly turned away and plastered a scowl on his burning face.

Lucius was still smirking when he reached the podium, he saw that harry was scowling but a pretty blush had stained his cheeks.

"_So the boy wonder can be riled_" he thought amusedly.

Harry wanted to sink into the floor and escape those steely gray eyes that where zoned in on his.

He could feel them wonder down his face like they were drinking in every little thing about him and storing it away for the blonde man's pleasure.

"_How the hell am I going to survive a whole year with this man?_" Harry thought as his heart seemed to sink into him.

"Professor. Snape has not yet returned from overseeing a student in detention so he has asked me personally to oversee his class today"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other at the same time, and harry looked back at Lucius who was wearing a wide smirk his eyes still trained on harry.

"_Goddamnit Ginny! You just had to be selfish with your man didn't you!"_ he thought fiercely.

"Today we will be partnering up to concoct a potion that renders an individual true self to show, this potion is highly advanced and takes two people to prepare, So pair up and copy down my directions to the letter"

Harry leaned over towards Ron "I have never heard of this potion in my life"

"You ain't the only one mate. And by the sound of it something this advance is not something we regularly do…he up to something"

Harry glared at Lucius who had turned around "I bet you're right, he is plotting something and I guarantee you it's gonna back fire on my ass like no tomorrow"

Ron snorted "So far mate I think he's counting on that"

Harry glared at Lucius who was turned towards the board writing down directions.

Harry had all intentions of glaring hatefully at the man until his eyes started to wonder lower then he would have liked and landed on Lucius's ass.

Harry bit his lip and leaned to the side to as he tried to get a better look at the man's ass.

"_Fuck me that man has an ass on him" _Harry felt like he was going to fall out of his desk but at that time he didn't seem to care.

Ron who was busily copying down the notes glanced over to see his friend leaning halfway out his seat and almost in the isle staring straight ahead.

He followed Harry's eyes and they landed straight on Lucius's ass and Ron looked up and wondered why his friend was so slow.

Without warning Ron yanked harry upright and quickly delivered a sharp smack to the back of his head.

Harry whirled around and hissed "What's the idea ya ass?!"

Ron just gave him a look "Whatever you say mate, go ahead stare at his ass all day for all I care"

Harry went a bright red "I was not staring at his as-"

Harry almost jumped out his sent when Ron kicked his ankle under the chair sending pain up his leg and tears prickling at the edge of his eyes.

Harry wanted nothing more to wrap his hands around the red head throat but noticed his friend was looking behind.

Harry turned around and his heart almost stopped completely. Lucius's face was mere inches from his and if Harry hadn't froze like a deer in headlights when he noticed who it was he would have ended up in situation he didn't think he could have easily got out of with reputation still intact.

Lucius was leaning against the table and way to close that he knew that if harry turned around their lips would have touched and his plan would have been executed but when Harry turned he must have caught sight of Lucius and stopped before their lips could meet.

Harry whole mind was blank as he stared into his so called professors steel grey eyes and was surprised as hell when he saw the provocative way Lucius was leaning on the table.

Harry swallowed hard and struggled to push his emotions of his face and to his relieve a grin plastered itself on his face.

"Yes professor did you need something" Harry asked sweetly while the image of him slamming his chair over Lucius's head filled his mind.

He also noticed that the whole room had their eyes trained on him and Lucius, and the image of what this looked like swirled in front of his eyes.

"_Fucking sonaofabitch is he flirting with me!_" he thought waiting for Lucius to say something.

Lucius studied the young man's face with interest as he smoothly washed away his emotions and slid a convincing smile on his face.

But his eyes still spoke volumes as they sparkled with distrust and suspicion, and something else he could not readily identify then the mystery emotion was gone.

Lucius had his own suspicions about earlier about what happened with his intended and son, and it as itching at him that there was something that he was missing.

He let a low sensual smile creep on his lips and flipped his long hair behind him and that shadow behind the boy's eyes reappeared causing them to darken a deep emerald.

"You'll be my partner Potter and Weasley can team up with Longbottom over there" he motioned his head without looking at Neville.

Inside harry was seething with unease, he knew Lucius was trying to pull something, but he did not let the smile sleep as he replied.

"Whatever you say Professor" he moved back and slid his hand nonchalantly over his hurt side as he stood up the pain from sitting to long throbbed underneath his skin.

Ron shot him a concerned look, but Harry had no time to respond when stood up and followed Lucius to the front of the class.

Harry was painfully aware of everyone's eyes on him and Lucius as they reached the podium.

Lucius turned and harry quickly sidestepped to he left so that it looked like Lucius was fixing to address the class.

"_Clever little thing isn't he_" Lucius mused to himself.

"Alright get started on the potion which given name is adevărat inima which means True Heart when translated, and I advise you all to follow the instructions to the letter a mishap will be very unfortunate"

Harry was the first one to move and before Lucius could stop him was ahead of the rest of the students pulling his friend the Weasley boy behind him by the arm.

Lucius leaned agianst the podium and sighed his plan wasn't moving as fast as he wanted, he knew when he first saw potter that day on Diagon Alley his interest had been picked due to how beautiful the boy had turned.

Second, was on the train when he had tried to woo the boy and he woke up a couple of hours later on the floor of the train with a busted lip.

Finally, what drove Lucius lust into passion was when he battled the young man something in his eyes had floored Lucius so hard that he Harry Potter was the only thing that ran through his mind since he arrived at Hogwarts.

Lucius wanted Potter and by damned he was going to get potter.

Lucius licked his lips and straightened up when the students began to come back into the room.

Ron almost tripped when Harry all but drug him out the classroom.

"Holdup mate, your going to dismemeber me!"

Harry snorted and let go as they walked quickly ahead of everyone else towards the supply closet.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I going to do Ron!"

Ron just looked at him "Just chill out so far you have been cool why you are freaking out now"

Harry reached the supply closet and snarled as he flung the door open and snatched the list from Ron's hands.

"Because, for one I feel so fucking badly I could shit a mothafuckin brick, two in there is way to open with his flirting and I would like to survive this year with my reputation in tacked"

Harry rounded on Ron chunking a box when his friend snorted and said "What reputation mate even if you had one I doubt it be any better than the one you got right now"

"Bite me" Harry muttered as he climbed the letter and tossed the direction slash ingredient list back down at Ron.

"Just read the damn list" he muttered as the other students started to file in the supply closet.

Ron just shook his head and read of the list, and as Harry gathered all their supplies his mind was racing as he tried to figure out what to do about a certain blonde haired man back in the classroom.

"_Right now he's just trying to get under my skin, probably about Draco. But he started flirting with me way before all that crap_"

Harry not paying attention at all kept throwing the ingredients over his shoulder why a very nimble Ron was cussing and running side to side trying to catch everything before it feel.

"_I know he wants to get in my pants but obviously that will never happen, and maybe Hermione got it wrong even though Draco declared his intention to court her. Lucius is married and therefore can't possibly try it_"

"Harry I swear to you if you don't quit throwing things I'm going to knock your ass off that ladder and beat you with it!"

He finally got Harry's attention when he threateningly wiggled the ladder and harry gave a little scream that caused everyone to laugh.

Harry glared down at a smug Ron "Keep it up Weasley and see if I don't go flying monkey on your ass from this ladder"

Ron laughed along with the other students "Be careful Ron I think he means it" piped up Neville who was watching with amusement from the door.

Ron laughed again "Sad thing is he would look like a flying monkey if jumped"

Climbing carefully down the ladder grinning he went to Ron who arms were loaded down with ingredients and extended both middle fingers and the jabbed them at Ron.

Lucius could hear laughter as his students piled back into the classroom and then he saw Harry in the middle of a small group receiving high-fives and back slaps that seemed to cause him to wince.

Lucius couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry laughing showed him that Harry had let his guard slip down a little and happiness shone through for that small moment.

The next second it was gone as and the smile that he usually wore stood in its place like the care free, happy Harry he just saw was once again locked away.

Lucius would have given anything to see that happy harry once more instead of the cool and guarded harry he was now facing.

Sorry once again it has taken me so long to update….love ya peeps review ya'll.


	26. UPDATE!

**Urgent Update:**

So as all of you know I haven't posted in a while due to college and club activities soooooo on Monday or Tuesday I will up load to the following Fanfics at least 2 or 3 chapters a piece so be on the lookout.

Stories uploading too:

You like What!

I'll Run Away with You

A Reluctant Bride

Note:

Married Fighter chapters will be uploaded later on in the month.


End file.
